He's Mine …Not Yours!
by AnNiE4
Summary: Orange Star High has a new student, Mirai Trunks. It’s not easy to be in love with someone that sees you only as a good friend. Jealousy reigns with the knowledge that someone else seems to have taken their place in Gohan’s life. AU OOC Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **MA

**Warning: **Homosexual relationships, coarse language, violence, **censored** scenes, drug usage, male-pregnancy (?) maybe, alternate reality, out of character.

**Pairings: **Mirai Trunks/ SonGohan

**Beta: **Vegeta-sire

**Authors Notes:** **This story has been re-written**, there are a lot of changes to take in.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

_"He's Mine …Not Yours!"_

**Chapter 1 **

_Mirai's POV…_

I want to be closer to him. To breathe in that alluring scent that is him. I want to tell him my deepest secrets; to hold him in the most intimately possible ways. To see him blush in a way you can only dream about. To know it's your touch that causes him to react like that. Something I relived in my dreams for so long now.

Too long.

I don't think I can keep up the pretence any longer. To be this close to him, when there could be so much more… It hurts not being able to let him know how I feel. If only I could get some time alone with him especially away from him; that creature.

I'm sure there's more to it than what he lets on. He has more on his mind than 'just friendship'. The way he looks at him. Arrgh! He's toying with him in front of me. I won't let him get away with this. He could never truly understand love. Not the true meaning of the word, he couldn't.

I'm sure we're in competition for the same person. Why wouldn't we be? You just have to look at him to see his beauty. You would have to be crazy not be head over heels in love with him.

Look at how he brushes against him. Hmmm… how I wish that could be me. When he glances my way and I can see in his eyes the angst that he has with me. I'm a threat. I can see it.

I can't take this anymore. I can't just sit idle and go unnoticed. I want his dark liquid fire to stare directly into me. To see through into my soul, to imprint himself there. Only then will I know that he will be able to see the truth, the truth of being with me, and only me.

It's been more than a month since I returned to this timeline. Returned to him and nothing, nothing but heart ache – aching to be with him. To whisper those words of enchantment that I so long to hear openly spoken. Words that I only dare whisper from afar. How many nights have I dreamt that we could be together making passionate love? And yet I haven't managed to get any closer to him than I was on the day I arrived back.

Like now, that green monster monopolises his time with meaningless training that he doesn't need. He is strong and doesn't need any of this and if he did I would be the better opponent for him, instead of him, Piccolo.

He's mine not his and I won't lose him to that demon. If he wants a fight then he will get it, from me. I didn't travel all this way through time to lose my hope, my prey, and my future mate, the one person that has truly captured my heart completely.

I can only hope he'll feel the same way about me. I still remember the day I was to return back to my timeline after the demise of Cell. It broke my heart having to leave him like I did.

He was only a child then, a young boy that had already captured my heart and my soul, whether he knew it or not. Maybe I should have stayed. I often dwell on this. What if? What if I had been here with him and watched him grow into the handsome young man he is today. But then I also remember Piccolo as I waved them all goodbye from up high in my time pod. He wanted me gone. Even then he knew my attraction toward his student, his creation.

I don't trust him. I have never trusted him.

That day when I said my farewells, he had purposely brought the boy closer to him, placing a possessive hand over his young shoulder, reinforcing his claim, his title of ownership over the boy that would be mine one day. It's only a natural selection. The same couldn't be said about him. That day his eyes were piercing me. Letting me know I can't have him. I saw it but no-one else did. No-one else saw his game but me. He might be able to put on the illusion for the others but it won't work on me.

Others see protectiveness, trust, a bond, a teacher, a friend or even family. But for me those dark eyes tell me so much more. They tell me a different story. I can see my own deepest desires reflecting in them, the same yearning. The same burning passion for the man I love.

The boy, the young man I love has grown up, in lots of ways, into someone beyond his years, but there is still a freshness… a gentle breeze of naivety about him. With everything that has happened to him, it is still there, beneath the surface. I can see it in his warm eyes, a mixture of curiosity, intelligence. This is what makes him even more alluring to me. Everything about him; his strength, his power over me makes him very attractive to these eyes of mine. So you can see why I need to let him know how I feel.

How I'm madly in love with him.

…

Mirai Trunks was lost in his thoughts. The two warriors, that occupied his mind for the past two hours were woven in a fiery spar in front of him. He was sitting leaning back against one of the many trees that, bordered the Son's residence. One knee bent with an arm resting upon it while the other leg stretched out in front of him, toying with a twig in his hands.

Suddenly the twig snapped in half as Mirai's blue eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. Eyes fixed as Piccolo embraced Gohan from behind in a powerful struggle forcing the teen to submit. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one single bit. After watching them for two hours, he had a good mind to go over there and show Piccolo just how much he didn't appreciate it.

He watched as Gohan struggled a little before breaking the hold his old master had over him with a powerful burst of ki. Immediately a smirk broke onto Mirai's face that could easily rivalled his father's. He watched with delight as Piccolo was thrown back, hard and to further his delight watched him skid along the ground away from them. It made to broaden his smile even more.

His moment of glee was broken as the familiar piercing sound of his mother and Chichi bellowed across the grounds.

"Lunch everybody!"

Mirai stood up, dusting his jeans and guardedly watched as Piccolo was helped up by the apologetic younger demi. Piccolo glanced his way and Mirai narrowed his eyes seeing the green mentor squeeze Gohan's shoulder affectionately before leaning down, purposely it seemed to the lavender hair teen, and whisper something to the boy.

Burning holes into the green demon, Mirai watched him take to the sky, before disappearing off into the distance. Gohan turned and smiled sending a fleet of butterflies to dance in Mirai's stomach. "Come on, before they eat it all." Gohan said.

It doesn't take a genius to know how to get a Saiyan's attention. Demi or not, you just have to mention food and you'll have a stampede headed your way. In no time at all the two clans were gathered around a large picnic table under a massive old oak tree with its thick branches that fanned and stretched its way over the lush green lawn.

Vegeta's family sat opposite Goku's. Eyes focused only on the huge amounts of food that lay before them, hands busy feeding, words wisely unspoken but each taking comfort in the other. There was a powerful bond of kinship between both the full bloods and their families now, tied by the unique respect of comradeship and knowledge of their heritage. No one else knew them quite like they knew themselves.

Trunks jr, as his mother sometimes calls him, sat opposite his best friend Goten. Carefree both boys stuffed themselves just like their fathers, mirroring their every movement to the fullest. Mirai Trunks, shortened to just Mirai by his father, giving less confusion with his mirrored self being in the same timeline.

Mirai sat quietly opposite Gohan. Both teenagers had all the unsettling emotions and problems that other teens might share with a few added extras that come with their Saiyan inheritance. Both Fathers watched intently from the sidelines waiting for any signs that they need to step in, and make their presence known.

Mirai didn't know why, but every time he got real close to the person that filled his dreams he would become a little nervous. He was unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't make him sound like a total geek. It was like all the important intelligent words he had quoted in his head were trapped in his throat; how frustrating.

He also found himself sneaking peeks at the dark hair raven across from him. The more time he spent with him the less control he had over his feelings. The closer he was to him the more he couldn't help but look at him, and every now and then Gohan would catch him, causing Mirai to turn a deep shade of red before quickly diverted his eyes elsewhere.

But even with the embarrassment of being caught he couldn't stop himself taking more glances. The way his dark soft waves would fall forward hiding his eyes whenever he'd tilted his head in a certain way. The way it was windswept and unkempt no matter what he did with it, so enchanting. It made him look so sexy dreamy Mirai thought. He could imagine waking up next to him with his dark hair all muzzled. To look in those sleepy bedroom eyes as he press and rubbed up against that smooth creamy skin. The hot sweaty friction they could create under silk covers. The things he would like to do with the younger demi in his arms. Mirai found himself shifting uncomfortably in his jeans. They were, all of a sudden, a little too damn tight.

But still he couldn't drag his eyes away. Even the way he ate was adorable. Everything about him was endearing to the time traveller. And the way his tongue would flick out and trail along those soft moist lips, those wet kissable lips, hmm …so damn lickable. Those hot sensual lips that could so easily turn things into a one hell of a steamy affair in a matter of seconds. If only he could reach out and-

"Brat!"

Mirai jumped, startled. "Huh…"

"Pass me those spring rolls." Mirai sighed and reached out for the plate only to brush his fingers against Gohan's who was passing it over to him.

Frozen, Mirai stumbled for something intelligible to say. "Uh…thanks."

Add the sideways glanced his way, a slightly amused smirk that creped over Gohan's flushed face from his workout earlier. Mirai had turned into complete putty, mindlessly holding the plate in the air.

"No problem, Mirai." Gohan said softly. Mesmerised Mirai's blue eyes watched the way his lips said his name… GOD he needed to kiss them so bad, it actually hurt.

"BRAT!"

With a frown Mirai snapped to his father. "WHAT!" He spat only to quickly pale as the sudden silence around him came apparent. He shifted uncomfortably under his father's intense stare. "Uh… sorry." He stumbled. He quickly handed the plate over to him restoring peace and order.

"Sooo, you boys looking forward to school tomorrow?" Bulma asked bored of watching the men consume a whole table worth of food into their bottomless pits.

"Yeah…" Gohan said glanced over to Mirai opposite him. "I think you'll like it there."

Mirai was looking forward to being with Gohan but unsure about going to school. The whole idea was a bit daunting for him, but like everything he kept his thoughts to himself. His real mother in his own timeline, and Mirai Gohan, had always being his teachers. He must have looked worried because Gohan interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll have you settled in, in no time." He winked. Mirai found himself smiling, grateful.

"You won't regret sending him there Bulma." From that Chichi proceeded to explain to Bulma all about their school's high standards. Both boys tuned out having heard it so many times before. Deep in their own thoughts, they went back to eating and listening to the others around them for the rest of their meal.

Gohan was slowly picking at his meal. He wasn't really all that hungry. It seems that lately his appetite was all but disappearing but, knowing his family the way he did, he proceed to blend in with the rest of the males sitting around him though he knew once he was alone he'll probably end up just hurling it all back up again like he has done in the past.

He glanced up from his plate to catch Mirai looking at him, blushing like crazy before returning back to his meal. Gohan smiled to himself. It was good to see him back, but at the same time he wished he hadn't returned. He wished he stayed where he was, but with the death of Mirai's mother he understood why he returned back to this AU where everything he had lost was still living.

So much had changed though. There were secrets to protect. Away from home he was protective of his private life. His social life had skyrocketed since he started school. It was all new and exciting to him. It was everything he had ever dreamed about. He had been exposed to a new world he didn't know existed; a life with friends, parties and wild nights with alcohol among other things. He knew all this would be frowned upon by his family.

He was nervous of Mirai finding out and telling. He couldn't have that. This was his life now. This was what kept him alive for that little bit longer. Gohan looked up hearing his father speak to Vegeta about something that was uninteresting to him, but the sound of his father's voice was still new to him. It still felt so surreal to him that his father was back from the otherworld.

His father had returned expecting a warm welcoming from his eldest son, but instead received the cold shoulder. Gohan had put up a defensive wall distancing himself from him. A wall Goku was determined to break down to get to his son.

Gohan sighed. He couldn't look at his meal any longer. He pushed it aside; something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Gohan, what's wrong honey? Aren't you feeling well?" Bulma asked concerned. Unfortunately this got the attention Gohan didn't want from the other Saiyans at the table. His eyes uncomfortably searched for a safe place to look without looking at the others. Chichi frowned. She had seen this happen more than she cared.

"Gohan, what's wrong? Aren't you going to eat up? You hardly…"

"Mum! Mum, please I'm fine. It's just I remembered I have a project that needs to be in by tomorrow and…"

"Study over food?" Vegeta enquired from the other end of the table. Gohan rolled his eyes. He knew what was to come. "You must be sick brat." He scoffed.

Gohan suddenly found himself standing, angry. "I'm not SICK!" He yelled startling the women, Mirai, and the two chibis. Unable to control his fragile mood swings of late. The blood was rushing pulsating through him as he glared angrily at the prince, challenging. Vegeta's eyes narrowed darkened. Gohan turned to his mother and Bulma frustrated and tired. "Look, I really need to get this done so if you'll excuse…"

"Sit down, and eat UP!" Vegeta ordered. Unfortunately for Gohan the prince saw it as his responsibility to look after him like one of his own.

This started not long after the death of his father at the Cell games. Vegeta had found him on one of his darkest days, and he hadn't let up since. He hadn't backed down either since his father's untimely arrival.

Goku frowned. He's eyes hardened staring at his plate but focused on the conflict around him. He appreciated what Vegeta was doing and had done in the past for his boy, but this was still his son. It angered him and confused him. Why was the boy doing this? He glanced up as the battle of words continued with voices starting to rise. He had enough. He turned to his son still standing now glaring daggers at Vegeta. The tension around the table was mounting he was just about to say something when.

"Fine, GO!" Chichi snapped. She'd had enough.

"Chichi?" Goku's inquired with his frown deepen. He couldn't understand his son's sudden mood swings or his resentment to him, but why did his wife have to give into him? He noticed that happening a lot since returning. Once Gohan would never have been able to get his mother to bend like this. What has happened for it to have changed? He didn't understand. There was lot of things that confused him of late, and a lot of things that remained unsaid.

Vegeta just glared at Chichi biting hard from saying anything more. That would only cause a fight with the earth warrior's mate and he had promised the woman he would be on his best behaviour. Bulma gave him a stern but silent warning from where she sat to keep out of it.

Chichi shook her head. She had had enough. This had been going on for too long, way before he even left for school. She had grown weary of the same old problems. It wasn't easy for her being on her own and raising two boys as with no money. It was humiliating at times. If it wasn't for the support of her good friend Bulma, she firmly believed she wouldn't have gotten this far. Trying to raise two Saiyanjin boys was near impossible with every other problem that was sent her way. She knew her Goku didn't understand that she was aging, growing old, growing tired, exhausted, while he stayed forever young and strong.

"No, Goku, let him go." She sounded tired, but then with a spark of energy she added. "But I expect you to be up in your room studying. And not on your mobile chatting to your friends."

Gohan turned to his mother relieved, and thanked her before making a hasty retreat up to his room as all eyes were on him. Once up stairs he quickly closed and locked his door. Leaning against it, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh of relief.

It wasn't exactly a lie he had told. He did have a project that needed doing, but it wasn't that he had forgotten it, more like he pushed it aside, uninterested.

He pushed off the door and crawled over onto his bed and rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, tired frustrated with himself and everything else. He couldn't believe he blew up like that especially in front of Mirai of all people.

"Aaghhh!" He growled as his hands tore away from his face. "How stupid can I GET!"

He rolled over onto his stomach and shifted so he was half hanging over the edge of the bed with his hand stretched underneath it in search of something. He pulled out a tin, an old toy that had been a present from his grandfather. It was a 'jack in the box' long since broken, but he never had the heart to throw it away.

Gohan rolled over on his back smiling remembering the day he got it. He was sitting on his grandfather King Ox's lap when he was given it. He must have been no more than two. He watched as his grandfather wound it up in front of him with his massive arms stretched around his tiny frame.

He remembered being startled, screaming when the purple dressed puppet had jumped out surprising him, bouncing on its tightly wound spring, frightening him even more. He had buried himself in the old man's arms refusing to look at it as it danced around in his grandfather's hands. But it didn't take long before curiosity made him peek and look at it again. In no time it became one of his favourite toys, One, that his mother actually allowed him to keep. Such a simple toy yet its effects were so awarding. It could achieve something that he found nearly impossible to accomplish these days, and that was to truly smile.

How things have changed.

Gohan sat back and opened the lid with its worn collage of colours and as it popped open long gone was the puppet that lived inside. Instead something more sinister had taken its place. Gohan pulled out a readymade joint and cheap lighter.

"Oh yeah." He purred marvelling at it. "I definitely deserve you." He said at his prize, raising it to his lips, sitting up moving closer to the window, pushing it open a little wider. He sat back down on his bed and made himself comfortable, leaning back against the wall. Knees bent head tilted slightly to the side he brought the lighter to the tip of the joint while cupping it protecting it from being extinguished by the afternoon breeze.

Welcoming it he closed his eyes as he lit it. He drew back on what has become so familiar to him. Holding clinging to that substance that gave him a freedom he never knew of until he met his friends. He knew the freedom he was feeling was just an illusion that it didn't last long. It only made him want more, more of the illusion that he'd harvested; an illusion that everything was fine with the world and that he was coping with his past. He breathed in deep holding it. Relaxing he sunk back against the wall.

He watched as he released the smoke and watched as it sprawled from his lips. It brought a smile curling on his lips. He liked the fact that he was doing something that his parents would hate and he enjoyed. Harmless rebellion, that's what his friends had called it. He liked the sound of that.

"Gohan."

Frozen with the joint pressed between his lips, eyes wide fixed on his bedroom door.

"Gohan are you in there?"

SHIT! His mind screamed. Panicking he scrambled off the bed and rapidly stamped out the joint on the lid of the jack-in-the-box. He rushed to put everything back, dropping to his knees on the floor, shoving the tin back as far as he could go not wanting to be caught.

Climbing back to his feet his eyes caught sight of the smoke. Desperately fanning it with his hands toward the window, franticly, as the tapping continued, got louder.

"Gohan. It's me Mirai…can I come in?"

"Hell." Gohan cursed out loud tripping over his bed to get to his deodorant that sat on his dresser and anxiously spraying his room in the scent.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah…hang on. I'm just… I'll be there!" He hastily reached over and opened one of the books he was supposed to be studying. Standing up he raked his fingers through his hair exhausted.

"Coming." He said taking a deep breath as stepped up to the door. Before he went to unlocked the door he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if everything was in place.

"Sorry." He said as Mirai came into view. The lavender teen peeked over Gohan's shoulder curious as he was hit with the familiar scent of Gohan's deodorant and a whiff of something else. Nervously Gohan said quickly. "Sorry about that. I can't have Goten running in on me while I'm studying." Mirai knew from previous experiences with the chibi back at his place. He nodded forgetting about the unusual smell.

"That's okay, I understand. I um… just wanted to make sure you're okay." Mirai stumbled over the words and nervously stepped past Gohan.

Gohan checked the hallway for anyone else before closing the door. Mirai sprung around hearing the door close. "Sorry." Gohan saw his friend's reaction and gave him a lopsided apologetic smile, and motioned to the door. "It's become a habit …closing the door that is." He laughed nervously.

"Ah, yeah the same with me at home." Mirai smiled.

"Take a seat." Gohan motioned for Mirai to do just that. The time traveller turned and saw there were really only two places to sit, the bed or the chair. For some reason he became nervous; alone with Gohan and in his room with the door closed. All of a sudden Mirai found it difficult to breathe as all the thoughts rushed to his mind with what they could do.

He hastily decided to take the chair. Gohan went and plonked himself down on his bed sitting cross legged facing him. Unsure what to say next, Mirai found a safe topic looking over his shoulder he said. "Uh… is this your homework you were talking about?" He turned to the opened book.

Gohan glanced at the desk as Mirai lifted up the book. "Oh yeah, that's it. Science, you know not exactly my field…"

"Do you often read upside down?" Mirai looked up at Gohan while still holding the book. His blue eyes shone with a hint of amusement.

"Huh?" Gohan raised his brows, confused.

"It's just, I don't know many people that like reading a book upside down." He smirked turned the book the right way to show Gohan.

Gohan turned a deep shade of red. "Ah… um… I was… just…" He stumbled for those elusive words, reaching over to try and snatch the book back. He ended climbing off the bed to take the book away from Mirai who was laughing. Gohan narrowed his eyes, yanking the book from Mirai strong grip.

"Hehehe!… sorry. I couldn't help myself." He laughed.

Gohan frowned. "Yeah, so you caught me out. So what, I wasn't exactly studying, okay." He growled, only succeeding in making Mirai laugh louder. Gohan glared at him as he tossed the book back on the desk. "So what? It's not like I not going to!" He growled dropping himself back onto the bed.

Mirai felt a little bit more at ease after that laugh. He felt less nervous around him. "It's okay Gohan. I understand. Really. It's not like I haven't pushed aside my studies before."

"Well why were you laughing?" Gohan asked sulking. Mirai's eyes softened. He couldn't stop thinking how cute he was.

"I wasn't exactly laughing at you. I don't know maybe I like this side of you…"

"And you didn't like the one down at the table? Is that it?" Gohan's eyes burrowed into his, Mirai sighed. Gohan's mood had swung again.

"I didn't say that, you did." He argued.

Gohan's shoulders sunk. He picked up his pillow, and placed it on his lap. He wrapped his arms around it, hugging it tightly. He brought his knees up as he rested his head against the wall. Looking away to the side he said quietly "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Mirai studied him for a second, wishing he could know what Gohan was thinking. He felt the need to protect him swell inside of him. Gohan had that effect on him.

Gohan was wondering why Mirai had even come to his room. He wouldn't want to be around himself right now. Finally Mirai stood and moved over to sit next to him, resting back on the wall as well. Both boys' eyes met and locked; one lost and curious the other concerned. Time was lost between them barriers were melting until finally the silence was broken. "Mirai, why did you have to come?" Gohan whispered the words that had been circling his head ever since that day the time traveller had returned. His eyes searched for answers in those liquid blue eyes of Mirai's.

Misunderstanding him Mirai answered. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I already told you that. The way you left the table back then…"

"Surprised you, did I?" Gohan whispered. Feeling desponded his eyes returned back to the pillow in front of him.

"Yeah a bit…is everything alright." Mirai watched as Gohan suddenly pushed himself off the bed letting the pillow slip from his lap onto the floor.

"I'm fine. Really I am. I didn't mean to upset you. It was rude of me." Gohan said pacing just in front of Mirai.

Mirai frowned. Something wasn't right. He could feel it, but before he could ask the door abruptly opened startling them both. Gohan jumped ready to yell at whomever.

Both boys were surprised to see Goku and Vegeta both at the door. Mirai promptly stood in front of the two fathers feeling self-conscious and guilty from just sitting on his secret crush's bed. This was exasperated especially the way Goku was looking at him at that moment. Nervously he asked. "Goku?"

"We're going." Vegeta stated to Mirai.

The prince then turned his attention to the other teen in the room, unsettling the boy further. Gohan lowered his eyes uncomfortable with the unwanted attention he was receiving. He didn't like how both men were focused on him. He didn't like how crowded the room had become. It was quickly becoming claustrophobic. Then a swell of anger rose in him. How dare they just barge in here! It screamed inside of him. This was HIS room.

"Let's go. The Baka here wants to talk to his brat." Vegeta commanded turning back to Mirai who hadn't moved an inch.

Mirai wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. He turned to Gohan who was frowning at Goku who had just stepped around Vegeta and into the room. Both the Saiyan fathers' expressions left no doubt in Mirai's mind that there was no room for argument. He felt protective over Gohan even against the two warrior fathers, but being a teenager and living at home with a Saiyan for a father you learn certain things, like don't argue with your old man.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan." Mirai said feeling defeated as he was lead by his father through the door. There was no reply as the door was closed leaving the father and son to descend down the steps. Mirai glanced over his shoulder wondering what was happening back in that room.

…

Gohan was pacing as his father stood in front of the closed door almost as if he was guarding it. Well that was how it felt for the young demi Saiyanjin. He hated the feeling of being trapped. He felt like a caged animal. Goku watched studying his son with his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed casually in jeans and a pale blue polo shirt untucked almost able to be passed off as a regular dad, except for one thing, he wasn't like any other father. He was Goku, earth's superhero and Gohan's father - a warrior with enough power to blow up the entire world or beyond.

And others thought they had problems.

Goku watched his son pace until he'd had enough. "You can stop your pacing, and sit down." He said snatching up the chair that Mirai had not long ago occupied.

Gohan glared up at his father, plonking himself heavily down on his bed. Making it very clear he wasn't happy. "What am I in trouble for now?" He asked folding his arms in front of him clearly annoyed.

Goku sighed turning the chair around, straddling it with his strong forearms resting over the back of the chair. "We need to talk."

Gohan rolled his eyes before dramatically falling back on his bed. He covered his face with his hands. "Grrr!" He growled.

"Gohan this is stupid!" That got the teenager's attention.

"Say what?" Gohan growled sitting up on his elbows. "What did you say?"

Goku frowned. "I said this is stupid. You, behaving like…"

"Like what exactly?" feeling rebellious.

"This." Goku growled frustrated, gesturing to his son's behaviour.

"Ahh, like this?" He said sarcastically "You mean behaving like any other normal teenager?" Gohan asked sitting up abruptly. Goku closed his eyes. He knew what this was leading up to. Every time they were alone Gohan would do everything to start a fight with him.

"Gohan don't start. I'm not going to get into a fight over this. I want you to tell me what's up? Don't think for one minute that your mother and I haven't noticed you not eating right or snapping at Goten for every little thing. Son it is not like you. What's going on?"

"Not like me? Hmm… well that's interesting since YOU haven't been around long enough to know what I'm like!" Gohan hissed springing to his feet standing clutching his fist at his sides; his eyes fixed firmly on his father, burning. His whole body was shaking, trembling trying to contain the rage he felt building inside him.

Goku looked up at his son. He was reflecting on how different his boy was now and how sad it was that they couldn't talk. He raised his hands up.

"Alright Gohan, have it your own way." He said standing, placing the chair back under the desk. He turned back to his boy. "Just remember that if you need me for anything…" Gohan snorted getting his father to pause before continuing. "If you need me I'm here, no matter what you think." And with that he walked over to the door.

Gohan watched him with some regret and anger, but as his father turned before opening the door Gohan's face hardened. "I mean what I said. I'm here, if you want to talk. Hear me?" And with that he turned the handle and left closing the door behind him as he did.

Gohan fell back on his bed and just sat there staring at the back of his door. The tears started to swell on their own. "I hear you. I hear you all too well." A tear spilled onto his cheek and trailed down. His voice choked as he whispered. "It's just …you're a little too late for me now, dad."

Another silent tear slipped onto his cheek following the same path. "And even you can't save me this time around."

TBC…

A/N: A BIG thanks goes to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

Back by demand and hopefully it's still enjoyable to those that like the original, something that I had taken down a few years back. Sorry it took so long guys, I still haven't finished rewriting the 36 + chapters but by doing it this way I'm hoping that you guys can persuade me to get off my backside and complete it faster than I could on my own. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_He's Mine …Not Yours!_

**Chapter 2**

Gohan woke up tired and with a pounding headache. He didn't get much sleep after his father's little talk. He didn't go down for tea that night when his mother had called him. Instead he pretended to be asleep even when his father knocked on his door, burrowing his head further under the covers ignoring, and praying he would just leave him alone. It was always the same game that he'd been playing for the last few months now. Gohan found it frustrating and ironic that when he didn't want his father's attention he was receiving it. His father was always around wanting that father son relationship that, long ago, had dissolved into what remained today.

Goku just didn't seem to get that Gohan just didn't want a relationship with him, full stop! Annoyed when yet again, his old man was at his door he closed his eyes and quickly settled against the pillow. He heard the door open with that familiar low squeak, causing his father to curse silently as it happened. A steady stream of light spilled into his room along the polished floorboards and up over onto his bed while his father tall frame stepped in from the lit hallway.

Gohan could feel his father's presence standing over him. Unsettling him even more and making him wanting to burrow even further under the blankets, willing him to just turn and leave him alone. He wanted nothing more than to escape from his father's concerned gaze, but Gohan didn't move. He didn't dare, he couldn't. He must have played the game well because he felt his father gentle brush his hair back from his face and say.

"I wish things could be different between us. If only you'd just let me in."

Gohan bit down the anger he felt from those tender words. It was too late to hear those words. Or any kind of tenderness, loving words from the man he idolised so long ago. A man he once would have done anything for, wanting nothing in return except his love and for him to be proud of him. It was nothing more than a distant memory now.

Of all the times the earth Saiyan chose to return. It had to be now, just when he'd found some form of identity, of who he was. He didn't need the added weight of his father's fiascos or dwindling responsibilities towards his family. Not when, just around corner, there could be the next grand adventure that would capture Saiyan's heart from them and take him away from them once more. No, he wasn't going to let his father do that to them, to him, not again.

If it wasn't for the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, he wouldn't have been around long enough to have seen his baby brother being born into this world. Over time he was thankful for what the prince and Piccolo had done for him trying to keep him sane. He had a lot more respect for his father's old rivals than for the man himself.

Those empty promises something that his father so easily discarded whenever something exciting captured his eye. The countless tears that were spilled whenever he'd gotten himself killed for the glory of good.

Gohan wasn't going to go through all that again. He wasn't going to allow the man to get through his defences, through his protective armour.

No. No more...never again.…

…

Long after his father had retired from his room, leaving him feeling heavy and sick and angry at himself for letting the man get to him like he did. It took some time to push these unwanted feelings aside before eventually falling into a restless sleep only to be woken by a pounding headache a few hours later.

Tossing the covers back and clutching his temples, eyes squeezed closed, he swung his legs over the side and just sat on the edge of the bed. As he sat, willing the headache to go away when his bedroom door abruptly swung open and in flew his little brother yelling at the top of his voice for him to get up. Gohan gripped his head and grit his teeth before yelling.

"Will you shut the _FUCK_ UP!"

Goten stopped dead in his tracks, bug eyed and jaw ajar in disbelief. Gohan sighed and lowing his aching head into his waiting palms. "What do you want Goten?" he said releasing a deep breath, trying in vain to stop the pain from getting any worse. When there was no answer the teenager gave a sidewards glance at his little brother standing there as he'd left him. "You better close your mouth before something nasty flies in there!" Frowning Gohan snarled watching his little brother's mouth snap shut only to reopen.

"You swore."

"So I did. Ten points goes to the midget standing at my door, so what do you want?" He growled closing his eyes attempting to massage his aching temple once more.

"Mummy said you gotta get up because you're running late." It was Gohan turn for his eyes to spring wide in alarm.

"WHAT?" He shouted in disbelief. He couldn't be? Turning to his alarm clock, and sure enough he had less than fifteen minutes to get dressed, grab Mirai Trunks and get to class before the bell. "Flip!" He jumped from his bed. "I'm running late!"

"I know. That's what I said when you went and..." a pillow hit him squarely in the face before he could finish what he was saying. Goten frowned angrily when he found himself being roughly pushed back into the hallway and the door slammed shut in his face. "I'm telling MUM! You swore and you're not supposed..." Immediately the door swung back open. Goten jumped a few steps back, alarmed. Eyes doubled in size, fixed on the small but affective surge of ki staring him straight in the eye. He scrambled to get away from his insane teenager brother, screaming on the top of his lungs as he did. "MUMMY… Gohan's trying to _kill_ me AGAIN!"

"Who said I was trying!" Gohan growled extinguishing the small pocket of ki in his palm before slamming his bedroom door. Regretting his actions he winced in pain. "Fuck!" He cursed.

Rushing, he yanked his ripped denims over his tight butt working fast to button them until they rested comfortably low on his hips. Bending over he snatched up his long sleeve t-shirt from pile of clean clothes left on the floor. He plonked himself back heavily on the edge of the mattress while doing up his sneakers glancing back over at his clock, frowning.

In no time he was grabbing his schoolbag and sprinting down the steps into the living room with his mother calling after him. "Did you threaten Goten again?"

"Later!" And with that Gohan was out of there.

The demi-Sayain had already taken to the sky heading towards Capsule Corporation to pick up his friend leaving his mother standing there at the front door; wiping her damp hands on her apron and frowning disapprovingly up at the sky.

"I swear when he gets home…" She growled angrily before stepping back inside frustrated at her first born.

….

It wasn't much different over at the Brief's household with Mirai Trunks being rudely awoken by his father, Vegeta.

Dazed, the teenager sprawled beneath his overturned mattress on the floor looked over at his scorched alarm clock, sizzling on his bedside table. Blinking he turned and looked up at his father standing there expectantly. "I _said_ UP!" Vegeta growled.

Scrambling to his feet Mirai dressed only in boxers, hair sticking out at all angles he turned to his father, warily. "You destroyed my alarm clock!" He protested, in a state of disbelief.

"I'll destroy more than just your _blasted_ CLOCK if you don't get your butt into the gravity room NOW!"

"Mum's going to have a fit!" He shouted, running his fingers anxiously through his wiry hair looking at the mess at his feet.

"Forget the woman. Now stop your whining!" Vegeta growled not in mood to listen to anymore of the boy's ramblings. He turned to leave.

Mirai Trunks turned back to the mess that surrounded him. His mattress upturned, pillows, bedding sprawled all over the floor. Releasing a heavy sigh not sure what to do. Torn between what his father would do if he refused to go with him and what his mother will say when she see the mess. It always seemed to be this way whenever his father decided to wake him for an early spar. It was starting to rattle his nerves. "I can't just leave the room looking like this, mum would kill me! Plus, I've got school today. I can't just-" Abruptly he stopped with the warning look his father shot his way. His father wasn't known for his tolerance or patience.

"Gravity room NOW!"

Defeated without a single blow being exchanged the teenager frowned and reluctantly followed his father. A smirk curled his lips. Maybe if he is lucky he'll be able to land a few lucky punches on the old man sending him flying.

"Don't even think you can. There no-way you're that lucky boy." Vegeta said with the same smirk that just now had slipped from his eldest child.

"But how you know?" Mirai asked mystified.

"Saiyan's have heightened sixth sense when it comes to their offspring." The prince said slightly amused. "No matter what timeline they come from."

…

By the time his father got through with him Mirai Trunks was a mass of jelly on legs. He managed to crawl from the gravity room to the shower and gaining some form of control over his limbs once more. Now he was in his room having massive panic attack.

"What am I going to wear mum?"

"Look at _this_ mess!" Horrified Bulma stepped into her eldest boy's room cautiously for the first time that morning. "Did your father wake you up again? Wait to I get my hands on that JERK!... Arghh hell! Look at your alarm clock."

"MUM Pleeease! What am I going to wear?" Mirai growled from the depths of his closet frustrated and slightly panicked. Frowning Bulma dragged herself from the mess and made her way to the sound of draws being forced open and clothes being tossed.

"Honey, what got into you? It is only school… not some banquet."

"Mum, first impressions and all that stuff." he explained agitated standing there with only a damp towel draped low around his hips. "I just don't know what I should wear? I've never been to school before." He sighed feeling deflated and stressed already. Not good way to start the day he thought. Mirai found he just wanted to make a good impression for Gohan today. He couldn't stop thinking about him all night. He even had to disappear into the bathroom several times to fix a recurring problem.

Bulma's eyes softened, watching Mirai's shoulder sunk in despair. He pushed his damp hair from his eyes. Stressed he raised his arm and gestured to the mess surrounding him. "What do teenagers wear here?"

Bulma laughed. Mirai shot her disapproving glare only making her laugh some more. "Honey…" She sighed. "You're already a mess. Look …" Reaching down she picked up a pair of faded ripped jeans and his happy pink bunny t-shirt his grandmother had given him. It was something his mother found amusing and his father positively detested.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If nothing more it will infuriate your father." She smirked watching a mischievous smile spread over her son's face. The idea didn't sound half bad after his father wake up call.

He quickly snatched them from his mother's out stretched hands. Bulma laughed before hearing Trunks jr rush into the room. Mirai was busy struggled to dress himself feeling self-conscious and bashful with his mother standing there. It what separated him from his younger self who, he didn't believe, had a modest bone in his body.

"Gohan's here!" Trunks announced watching his older self struggle into a pair of jeans and nearly toppling over in the process. Bulma smirked at her eldest son's modesty.

"Okay, I'll go and entertain our guest while you get dressed. Come along Trunks leave your brother alone." Trunks jr rushed off in front of her as she closed the door. By the time she got down into the lounge room Trunks was already sprawled himself back on the floor and was watching his cartoons.

Feeling at home, Gohan leaned back comfortably with his legs stretched out in front of him entranced in whatever Trunks was watching. Bulma smiled she liked seeing Gohan relaxed like that. It always reminded her of when he was a young child, so carefree.

Gohan turned when he caught her movement as she entered into the room. He went to stand but she raised her hand. "He shouldn't be too long Gohan. He's just getting dressed. Would you like a drink or something?" She asked being the perfect host.

He smiled. "No thanks Bulma. I'm fine." He said just as Mirai Trunks came rushing down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready." Mirai called, sprinting off the last step.

Gohan stood, a smile curled on his lips at the t-shirt. "Like the shirt." He smirked seeing Mirai blush. "Vegeta must hate it." He added turning to Bulma.

"Well that is the object of the game." Bulma laughed.

Amused, Gohan brow quickly rose. "This could be fun. I need to get myself one." He chuckled with now Bulma raising an amused brow.

"I can get you one if you like, better still I could arrange to get you the full thing, bunny ears and a tail. It would look cute on you." Bulma joked seeing Gohan face twist in disgust.

"Nuh! It's cool. I think I can live with out it. Thanks anyway." He chuckled.

"What you want one too?" Bulma smirked at her youngest on the floor pulling faces and looking up at them like they have all sprouted a second head.

"You're all crazy." He said before turning back to his cartoons with them all laughing. Gohan turned to Mirai Trunks run his fingers through his hair before tying it back from his face with a leather band. A few single strands slipped forward and back over his face. It was spellbinding to watch. His hair always looked so neat so silky so different from his own dark unruly hair he thought. Gohan shook his head slightly startled. Why was he even looking anyway he thought.

"You sure you don't want me to give you another haircut?"

"No it's fine mum." He said giving her a quick peck on her cheek. "Okay I'm off." He said, adjusting his schoolbag over shoulder.

His attention immediately elsewhere, Mirai could barely hear his mother asking if he had everything. He found himself checking out Gohan. Hot, was definitely a word that came to mind. "I'll be fine mum." He reassured her, smiling at her quickly before glancing back a Gohan who was looking over his shoulder at the TV.

"I'm sure you will be." Bulma said fussing over him. Mirai Trunks stepped over to where Gohan was patiently waiting.

"Sorry for taking so long." Mirai apologised.

"Its cool, but we really should be going..." Gohan said reaching around the side of the couch for his own backpack and in the process giving Mirai a nice view of his butt. Mirai was mesmerised and practically drooling with the way the denim fabric hugged nicely over those round cheeks. That was an image he quickly stored for later use. There was an extra bonus when he got a quick glimpse of that smooth creamy skin when the younger teen's shirt rode up. "…if we want to beat the bell." Gohan explained lifting his bag.

"Eh? Oh! Yeah sure…" Mirai stumbled over his words, breaking from the spell the younger demi-Saiyan has cast over him.

Gohan stood and looked his way. Curiously the younger teen found himself blushing at the way Mirai Trunks seemed to be looking at him. The older teen swallowed, fearful of be found out. He turned quickly back to his mother "I'll seeya later." Mirai said before hastily passing Gohan, trying to collect his thoughts and emotions. How in earth was he going to get through school with Gohan looking like that?

Watching his friend rush pass him Gohan turned back at Bulma questionably. She just shrugged her shoulders. "He's been jittery all morning." She explained not noticing the way her eldest boy was drooling over her best friend's boy.

Gohan looked back at Mirai who was already heading towards the front door in hurry. "I suppose." He said uncertainly. Turning back to Bulma, he smiled. "Well, I better go. Bye Bulma."

Still curious about Mirai's behaviour, he tuned to leave, glancing down at the chibi on the floor, quickly ruffling the boy's hair. "Cya junior." Gohan chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder laughing louder with the dirty look Trunks shot his way.

Bulma laughed and followed him out. Mirai Trunks was waiting impatiently for him. Gohan sprinted down the last few steps and met him on the concrete path. "Ready?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Sure." Gohan grinned. They both turned to Bulma waiting at the door and waving. Both rose from the ground turning their full attention to the sky and with a quick burst of ki, they rocketing towards the city.

"Bye boys. Have fun!" Bulma shouted watching them disappear into the warm morning sky. I should learn to do that one day. She thought.

Smiling, it was good to see Mirai Trunks happy after the trauma of his own life. It had been tough for him to lose everything and Bulma was doing everything she could to make him feel welcome and wanted. She also thought it would do Gohan good to have someone of his own age around, and from a similar gene pool.

It hadn't been that easy for the eldest Son's boy either. When they finally thought they had Gohan back on his feet Goku had returned. They all noticed the sudden change in the boy. All their efforts seemed to have been in vain. Within a matter of days Gohan started to distance himself from them once more. This was something that had been even more noticeable this past month. It worried them all.

They didn't want a repeat of those dark days again. Days when he had tried to end it all. If it wasn't for Vegeta he wouldn't have been here. Those months, years were heartbreaking to watch the boy fall victim to depression. His suicide attempts were frequent back then and they definitely didn't want a repeat of them.

It was a dark secret that was known only by a few adults. Piccolo has been a constant companion whenever Vegeta wasn't around. They weren't all that surprised when Chichi made her mind up to send him to high school. They all agreed she was doing the right thing and they did notice a huge change for the better after the first few weeks only to see it crumble away with the surprise arrival of Goku.

Bulma had invited Chichi and her two sons over for tea that night. There was playful battering of words between Vegeta and Gohan amusement on both sides as they ate their meal. Afterwards they all sat outside while Gohan played a friendly game of ki tag with the younger boys as the mothers talked between themselves. Vegeta watching the children from were he stood leaning against one of the pillars as the sun settled, leaving a soft wash of violet hue in the warm afternoon summer sky.

He had been enjoying the older Son boy's progress and his cocky attitude. It made for a good spar of words between them. Things were looking up, finally he thought.

Vegeta decided to intervene in the children's game before things got out of hand. The two younger boys had decided to aim the garden hose at full pressure on Gohan, but too close to the women, and the last thing the prince needed was to listen to them harp on about getting wet. Gohan raised his hands waving and yelling at them to stop it and put it away as the two chibis laughed with triumph.

Gohan was trying to be careful not to curse out loud while his mother was in hearing distance. Vegeta got hold of the two rascals who had the mistake to turn the hose on him.

They all stopped dead when they realised what they had done. Eyes were wide and panicked as Vegeta glanced down at his soaking clothes. Hair drenched, hanging dripping over his face looking incredibly undignified. Everyone froze not sure what was going to happened next when all of a sudden Gohan burst out laughing. Already soaked to the skin he dropped to the ground clutching his stomach and pointing over at the drowned prince of Saiyan's.

His uncharacterized laughter rose from him quickly infecting others. The two young boys snapped from their fear hearing the older boy laugh. They have never heard Gohan laugh so full before it brought a smile to their faces. In no time both boys were copying him laughing and pointing at the soaked full blood Saiyanjin glaring daggers at them. It was lethal.

Bulma and Chichi had stopped in mid conversation as Gohan's laughter broke through. They looked over to Vegeta standing soaked with his back to them. They didn't know what he was thinking but they were wondering whether they should hurry and intervene.

While the kids were all busy laughing at the prince's expense. He turned without a word. Anyone with any sense would be panicking just about now, alarmed as what would follow. The prince disappeared inside all the boys stopped for brief second, but then burst out laughing again at how silly the prince looked. It was so unlike him. It felt so good to laugh. None of the boys noticed Vegeta's speedy return until it was too late.

Armed with a large bucket of ice water and a smug smirk curling on his lips he proceeded to pour it all over the unsuspecting teenager and the two young boys. Gohan failed to watch his language as he leaped into the air with Trunks and Goten doing the same. Chichi's voice carried through the air, yelling at her eldest son's language.

'_SON GOHAN _watch_ your language!'_

Feeling pleased with himself Vegeta watched Gohan hopping around trying to get the ice out of his pants. He turned his attention to the two overconfident younger demi-Saiyanjin's. Eyes narrowed seeing them reach out and snatch the hose, aiming it directly at him once again, but this time on purpose. Feeling brave Trunks yelled on the top of his voice.

'_ATTACK!' _

And with that Gohan made a quick dive for Vegeta before he could even move. In one swift and powerful move they both tumbled down hard onto the slippery ground. Trunks and Goten charged forward with the hose.

Gohan powered up as he found himself straddling the prince, pinning him down while the chibis attacked him with the full force of the hose. Both Bulma and Chichi rushed indoors, afraid of getting wet. Trunks and Goten were laughing, watching with delight as Vegeta wrestled the teen to the ground. He snatched the hose from the two boys at the same time, but not without protests from them. Quickly he turned his attention to the boy wrestling beneath him and with an inwards smirk, he aimed it full force in Gohan's face.

Vegeta demanded him to submit. Gohan, with arms flailing in front of him trying to protect himself from the onslaught from the prince, screamed.

'_NEVER!' _

The chibis cheered and laughed obviously enjoying themselves thoroughly, getting involved with Gohan's impending conquest. It was all just providing more sport for the prince as they wrestled into the now muddy lawn, clothes clinging to them like a second skin. Their hair was wet and muddy and plastered over their amused faces, enjoying themselves.

It all came to an abrupt end though when someone yelled out Gohan's name. He loosened his tight grip on the prince's shoulders with realisation. Vegeta sat back on his haunches studying the dark figure emerge from the shadows.

'_Gohan is that you?'_

Confused and uncertain Gohan blinked. He watched as a tall figure approached them from the far corner of the property. Goten and Trunks watched completely perplexed as to who this guy could be. Their eyes turned to Vegeta and Gohan for any answers.

It didn't take long for Vegeta to register who it was. His eyes narrowed, furious. He quickly turned his attention back to the teenager concerned, waiting. On his knees facing the prince drenched, with his t-shirt stretched hanging off his shoulders. His hair dripping over his dark soulful eyes, watching the figure slowly approach them.

Gohan's smile slowly slipped from his face, his heart beating fast. Dark eyes fixed dilated under the muddy plaster of hair. Body started to tremble as the man face came into the glow of the outdoor light. A sudden intake of air his eyes widened with a grasp.

'_Dad?'_

Vegeta was there to catch him as Gohan's body went limp in his arms. From that night it all changed again for the eldest Son boy. They have all been walking around like treading on eggshells ever since, waiting and watching the young teenager. They definitely didn't need a repeat of those dark days.

Bulma sighed, recalling that day all too well, turning to go indoors she caught sight of Goku. Not looking her way as headed across the lawn, like a man on a mission, towards Vegeta's precious gravity room. The same lawn that he'd surprised Gohan a few months back. "Don't do anything stupid this time Goku. I don't think our Gohan could survive another blow." Shaking her head sorrowfully she turned back indoors in the hope things will be different this time around.

…

"What do you want Baka?" Vegeta growled wiping the sweat from his face with the end of the towel that was draped over his strong broad shoulders.

"I need to talk."

"Is this about yesterday?" Vegeta asked glancing up at Goku standing in front of him, hands on his hips looking lost.

"Yeah." Goku said sounding frustrated mad even.

"Fine, then talk." The prince frowned waiting to hear what the other Saiyan had to say.

And that's exactly what Goku did. He told Vegeta all about his talk with Gohan and what had happened after he had left. Vegeta listened interested in Gohan life like he was a part of his own family. He had spent too many nights watching over the kid to not feel something, especially after everything that had happened between them.

"So what do you think? Got any ideas as to where I should go from here. I mean I've tried nearly everything to get through that wall of his, but nothing. He's locked me out ever single time and I can't get in!"

"Like I told you before, Baka, it's not going to happen over night."

"I know, but it so DAMN frustrating! He won't talk to me. He can't even be in the same room as me. I hate it!" Goku complained rubbing his face getting frustrated all over again. "Chichi tells me to back off. And I have, really I have, but this this..."

"Is exactly what you deserve." Vegeta said with conviction, locking eyes with the other Saiyan, unwaivering.

"Eh? What are you saying?" Goku growled taken a defensive stands against the prince.

"I'm saying you made an error in judgment as far as the brat is concerned. The boy might be powerful, but inside he's weak. He's been broken.

The boy never talks about what troubles him. I don't know if he fully knows himself, but for what I've been able to piece together I'd say the blame can be partly laid on you, Kakarrot." Vegeta said shifting his stance facing the other Saiyan.

Goku's eyes darkened, narrowing dangerously. His jaw automatically stiffened and he crossed his arms defensively in front of him. It was not the first time Vegeta has brought this up, and it was quickly becoming a sore point. He hated it when they would run this whole guilt trip on him. He thought at first that it was unfair of everyone. They didn't see the bigger picture. He had done what he had to for the greater good. It seemed that others disagreed with that concept, as he was rapidly finding out. Though, when he found out what everyone else had been put through with his demise he found he had enough regrets without being reminded of them.

For starters if he knew Chichi was going to have a baby things might have been different and yes he did misjudge his eldest boy's emotional state. He was so focused on the boy's physical condition and not enough on his emotional state. If he had known he was that fragile… Maybe, just maybe that might have taken a part in keeping him home. He couldn't say, and that's was causing turmoil within him. Would he have stayed or was he the failure that he felt he was since his return.

In sacrificing himself he had sacrificed his relationship with his family and more noticeably with his eldest son. He was just now realising that his relationship with Gohan meant a great deal more to him than he ever realised. It finally clicked with him, as it always does, when it was taken away, he thought. He had taken it for granted that his boy would always be close. Something he missed.

It angered him and tore him apart being shut out of his son's life like he was. Especially when he could sense his son falling into some impending trouble. If there was one thing he was confident on was his heighten senses for trouble. The earth Saiyan could sense something terrible was going to happen if he couldn't break down the barrier his son had built around him, but to do that he knew he would need the help of his old ex-foe, Vegeta. Aside from their differences in the past they were close and had come to an understanding. They had form a respect for each other in their own way. If anything, their bond was growing now they both had teenage sons to deal with.

They were learning things about their boys that they didn't know. Adolescence in Saiyan's was tough but what about hybrids? They didn't know what to expect and it silently agitated them both to no-end. Humans tend to live off their constantly fluctuating emotions. They knew that much just by looking at their wives.

For Vegeta, he had become the father of a powerful emotional volatile demi-Saiyan teenager overnight. Confused and angry with the world, a world and timeline that took everything he loved, ripping it from his young hands. Everyone that ever meant anything to him gone, wiped out. Growing up in a war zone, living alone for those few months it took to rebuild the time pod had affected him emotionally, destabilising him, and it was up to the prince to keep an eye on his boy.

Vegeta made the first move flicking his towel, not so gently against Goku's chest causing the earth Saiyan to snap from his thoughts. "You've just volunteered to be my moving punching bag." The prince sneered with a determined gleam in his eye. Goku smirked. A good workout would help him clear out some of that mounting frustration.

"You're on, but please don't cry when I defeat you. It will be embarrassing." Goku smirked, abruptly flying back into a defensive position with cocky grin.

Vegeta glanced up at him with anticipation. "That's never going to happing Baka!" He stated before rocketing towards him with fist clenched and ready.

They did what their did best letting out their troubles through physical strength, through blood and sweat. There bodies clashing in powerful blows. Release their daily troubles only in a way full blooded Saiyanjins could. Warriors of the elites, head on in a commanding dance of sheer superior physical power that others could only dream about.

…

As for their two teenage sons they were making their way through the corridors trying to beat the bell. Using demi Saiyan know-how, quite simply putting it, they cheated. At Saiyan speed they stood at the door to the first class that they shared.

They both stood there grinning with their little known secret, and a mischievous glint in their eyes. Gohan could see he was going to enjoy having a partner in crime. Maybe things won't be so bad after all? He thought.

"Ready?" Gohan asked over his shoulder.

"As ready as I can be." Mirai Trunks said flatly. Gohan glanced back over his shoulder with an amused smirk before turning back and pushing open the heavy wooden door.

"Everything will be cool. You'll see."

Mirai was having misgivings now that they were actually entering the room crowded with kids his own age. It was overwhelming and he stuck close to Gohan following him up the few steps between the rows of desks on either side of them.

Eyes turned in their direction, following them. Gohan ignored it only waving to a few while Mirai Trunks fought the urge to turn and escape the watchful eyes. It was uncomfortable being the centre of attention. With their excellent hearing they both could hear the whispers at the far end of the room. A large group of girls all huddled with their hands over their mouths checking out both boys.

"Oh my, they're sooo dreamy!" One squealed.

"WOW! Check out the butt on that one!" Another gushed.

"God, what I would give to _squeeze_ THAT!" They all laughed.

Both boys turned and looked in their direction. Gohan smirked and winked back at them while Mirai couldn't stop blushing. The girls broke out in delightful fit of laughter.

"Who's butt were they checking out?" Mirai found him stupidly asking before he could stop himself. Gohan glanced over his shoulder with question brow raised.

"I have no idea, but does it really matter?" he asked briefly stopping.

Mirai flashed a small apologetic smile refraining from answering. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and continued his ascent. Steadily approached two empty tables with a small group congregated around it. Mirai Trunks glanced back over his shoulder narrowing his eyes back at the girls with a thought. _Only if they were perving at yours, it does._

"Nice to see Jane still checking you out there, Gohan." A dark hair girl laughed with the scowl Gohan sent her.

"Drop it, Videl."

"You know you love it." She cooed puckering up her lips for a kiss. Gohan narrowed his eyes, but couldn't hide his amusement. He quickly shooed her off his deck. "Get!" He playfully said. Mirai Trunks curiously watched the two interact.

"Who's the cutie?" Asked a blonde hair girl; popping gum and leaning forward over her table checking out Mirai. Gohan glanced up at her hearing the spark of excitement in her voice. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out his chair.

"Why Eraser you interested?"

"Hell yeah!" Eraser squealed excitedly.

Gohan chuckled, plonking himself down heavy in his chair, caught the shade of red quickly rising in Mirai Trunks' face. Both girls chuckled noticing it too.

"Awww look Gohan! I think we've embarrassed your new friend. Love the t-shirt by the way! " Videl laughed causing Mirai to blush even further wondering if he had made a mistake about wearing the t-shirt after all. "No really, it looks good on you." She said with a seductive wink and the other girl agreed. Gohan chuckled as Videl took at that moment to sit in her seat between Gohan and Eraser. On the other side a tall blonde hair boy turned from chatting with two girls behind him. Mirai Trunks noticed all of them were ignoring him when the blonde boy turned around.

"Soo, what is the verdict?" Both girls asked enthusiastically.

"Robin said Alison heard Sarah say that Melissa said yes!" The boy looked thrilled. The girls cheered. Gohan reached over and slapped his hand with the tall blonde.

"Way to go dude!" Gohan cheered with a broad smile. Mirai Trunks leaned over confused.

"What going on?"

Gohan turned around with a small smirk, amused. "Sharpener over there has been chasing after this girl Melissa all of last term and..." he didn't get to finish as Videl interrupted.

"And he's been driving us all crazy it in the process! Sooo…Gohan who's your friend?"

"Yeah Gohan. You forgetting your manners or something?" Eraser laughed.

"Maybe, I just don't want to see him be corrupted by you guys." Gohan snickered. Mirai raised a brow not used to Gohan's playfulness. It seemed his friend was totally different person at school. Videl swatted Gohan in the arm. "Oww!" Gohan chuckled rubbing his arm.

Mirai Trunks eyes narrowed slightly, aggravated because he didn't know what was going on. And he didn't quite know what this girl was to Gohan. They looked close. A little too close.

"Quit your whining. You deserved it. If anything we should be keeping him away from you and Ash. You guys are the corrupted ones." Videl said. Gohan eyes lowered wanting to drop the subject. Mirai's ear picked up. His blue eyes turned to Gohan who refused to meet his gaze.

"Don't think any of us have forgotten the other week at Ash's place." Eraser said teasingly.

"Drop it guys…please." Gohan asked quietly, meaning it. He could feel Mirai Trunks's intense blues eyes on him causing him to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen we have a class so could you all scramble into your chairs." The teacher said, placing her handful of textbooks down on her deck.

Gohan was pleasantly pleased for the distraction. He didn't completely understand why, but it was becoming unsettling with Mirai's piercing eyes on him like they were. It brought back some distant feelings. Something he didn't quite understand. His life was complicated enough without these uneasy sensations that had only manifested with the untimely arrival of the time traveller.

He wasn't sure what it was all about or what he felt but something was there, deep with inside him, locked away. But what exactly was it about? He frequently found himself asking that same question.

He glanced up at Mirai, who was no longer looking at him, but instead grabbing a book from his bag. In the distance Gohan could hear the teacher telling them what page to turn to, and for them to take note, but his mind was elsewhere. He returned to the day when Mirai Trunks had returned to his alternate universe...

All of those years ago, but it still felt like yesterday to him in lots of ways. Gohan remembered the hurt the pain of seeing his friend go. He recalled being infatuated with the older boy, following him everywhere. His memory was vague, at its best, about the days leading up to when Mirai had left. He felt physically and mentally hurt whenever he tried to evoke these memories, but he recalled crying when Mirai Trunks told him he was leaving. It hurt more than he understood. The silent tears that threatened to overflow. His chest felt heavy and tight while watching Mirai climb into his time pod for what thought would be the last time.

He recalled how distraught he felt at that particular moment and of Piccolo drawing him nearer, placing a comforting arm around him. He wanted nothing more than to cry but couldn't. Welcoming the comforted that his sensai was offering him.

Together they stood in silence watching the time pod disappear for a second time in his young life. Another person he loved, another person disappearing from his life… another person leaving him. It was slowly destroying him bit by bit, pulling him apart.

And NOW, here they both were once more, years later for him, with so much that has passed and so many changes. It maddened him when he thought about it, but he refused to go there. No, now he had moved on. Things could never be the same. Hell he wouldn't want to go back there, just too much pain awaiting him.

Never again will he allow that happen to him…

TBC…

A/N: A BIG thanks goes to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

And thanks guys for all your reviews… they really do help ;) I love to hear from all of you again. I hope you enjoyed this version of _He's Mine …Not Yours!_ :) There are a lot of changes to take in and hopefully for the better, that's for those that still can remember the original. ;)

Thanks, _heaps_ GUYS! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_He's Mine …Not Yours!_

**Chapter 3 **

Mirai found himself just in front of the canteen wondering where Gohan had wandered off to now. When he turned to someone whistled his way. He saw Videl signal him over to where she was standing with her textbooks pressed close to her chest and a bag hanging low over her shoulder.

"Good. I found ya. The hangout is over there." Videl pointed over to the far end of the ground under a line of trees along the boundary fence." It's a bit of hike, but it's away from the crowds." She said glancing back at him as they headed away from the busy canteen with everyone milling around. Mirai Trunks turned feeling her eyes upon him. "You're quite cute, you know that?"

Mirai could feel the heat rise up and cover his face. Laughing, Videl looked ahead as they continued walking finding her self quickly warming to Gohan's friend.

Quickly Mirai found himself changing the subject. "So have you known Gohan for long?" he asked curiously.

Her smile grew recalling those first few weeks and months after Gohan arrived at school. How distant and alone he looked wondering though the corridors alone never once looking anyone in the eyes, invisible, hurting inside, angry disillusioned with the world. "He wasn't the easiest of people to get to know back then. Hehehe…I can't say I was either." She laughed remembering smiling warmly she went on to explain. "He pretty much kept to himself, but Ash and the others weren't going to have any of that."

Mirai Trunks' curiosity heightened. "Ash and the others?"

"I'll introduce you to them as soon as they finish rehearsals."

"Rehearsals?" He asked.

"Ah ha…" Turning to him. "That's where Gohan and the others are now. He wanted me to let you know they might be a while… He said he was going to try and catch up with you before the bell goes, well hopefully." Videl laughed. "They normally get so involve with what they're doing that the little time they have gets away from them." She explained continuing to walk towards the hangout with Mirai at her side.

"You're saying Gohan's in a band?" Mirai asked amazed and slightly amused with this new discovery about his dear friend.

"What?" Surprised Videl stopped in mid step and turned to him in disbelief. "You didn't know?"

"Eh…no?" Feeling a little sheepish Mirai Trunks lowered his eyes from her probing gaze.

"Whoooa…" Blinking, staring at him astonished. "I would have thought he wouldn't be holding back on that." Seeing the hurt in his eyes she went to explain further. "It's just that it means the world to him, especially since the band has started doing gigs over at Roadie's and all." She said still taken back that Gohan hadn't said anything about this, especially if Mirai Trunks is supposed to be his friend.

Mirai sighed. "I'm finding lately that there is a lot I don't know about him." With a curious sidewards glance and a million and one questions coming to mind. "What's the name of the band? Where's the club? Does he sing …"

"Whoa-whoa!" She grinned amused. "You're really are left out of the loop then, aren't you?" She didn't realise just how much those words had just hurt the time traveller. Mirai averted his eyes. It was only then she noticed how uncomfortable he was looking. "I wouldn't worry. It probably will only be only a matter of time before he tellsya. It probably just slipped his mind." She said before continuing on but found it hard to believe. "You can't keep something like that a secret for very long. Well not in this school." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"The band's name is Cryptic." Mirai raised a brow as she continued. "The club is over at Roadie's Highway but around here we just usually call it the Den. That way the parents can't catch on… It's the place to be, especially on Friday nights." She said glancing sidewards and winking mischievously at Mirai who was absorbed with every word she was saying. "That's where their gigs are held now days. Before that it was only at school dances and stuff like that."

"Don't you have to be over eighteen to get into a licensed club?" Mirai asked inquisitively and a little alarmed.

Videl look at him as they approached their destination. "Of course, but they don't mind bending rules just a little for us." She said with that same mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Isn't that a tad risky? I mean, Gohan is still only seventeen and if his folks ever found out-" Mirai's concerns were interrupted with Videl's laughter.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Gohan is well taken care of with certain contacts tucked under his belt, namely Asher McCullagh" Mirai frowned. That name again.

"Is this the same Ash you guys were talking about earlier?"

"Yep, one and the same… It's Ash's uncle who owns the club." She explained.

"Is this Ash guy is he in the band too?"

Smiling. "Ash's the singer. You haven't heard anything until you've heard him sing. He's really good. He has a real dreamy voice. " Mirai noticed how this Ash guy sure did provoke high opinion even if he wasn't around. "You'll like the other guys too. They both play the electric guitar. There's Tyson. He's a bit shy but comes across as the clown more often than not. Then you have Dan. He's sorta like… well the big brother of the group I suppose, especially when it comes to Tys. Those two have known each other forever."

"What does Gohan do?" Mirai's curiosity spiked.

"Gohan? Ah well… he's the drummer. The girls go wild when his up on stage and swings his arms around like he does. Last time someone tossed a bra and it landed on his lap. I've never seen him go sooo red so fast. She laughed.

"A bra?" Stunned Mirai asked not sure what he felt about that.

"Hehehe… yep. He also composes the songs with Ash. Those two are always together working on some new song. Thick as thieves those two." Videl motioned towards the bench. "Take a seat while there still one." She said slipping her bag from her shoulder placing her textbooks down onto the table. Mirai was temporarily lost to his surroundings. It was so unlike him as he pondered over what she had said. _Thick as thieves… _who was this guy?

"Eraser, where's Sharp?" Videl asked reaching for her bottle of water before sitting. It was then that Mirai realized that they weren't alone. Sitting opposite from them was the blonde hair girl that had been flirting with him right though English. She winked when she noticed him staring at her. Gulping Mirai Trunks quickly averted his eyes and took a seat opposite her, keeping safe distance between them.

"We saw Melissa and her friend up past C block and he said something about forgetting something and went back to get it."

"I bet." Videl laughed with Eraser smiling knowingly.

Mirai Trunks frowned. He was feeling uncomfortably left out. After all these were Gohan's friends not his. Back in his timeline he really didn't have time to make friends like this. Things are so different here in so many ways. It was difficult to grasp that this could even be the same world with the same people that had followed another path. Fate had other plans for his own world.

It was heartbreaking when he allowed himself to think of all of this. He missed out on so much because of the war against the androids. That's why he could never forgive them for taking that away. It was going take some time to adjust. He knew that it had only been a few weeks and he knew he shouldn't be dwelling on his life back there. It only reminded him how alone he felt and how out of place he was here. It would always pull at his heart losing everyone like he did having nothing but one hope, one fantasy and that's to have the boy of his dreams in his arms.

"Uhh… here's the boy's. That was quick, must have already finished." Videl said snapping Mirai back to the present.

He looked over to where she was focused on and could see two guys steadily approaching them. One was tall lanky guy with dark hair and the other much shorter in comparison and a little broad across the shoulders. He looked similar to a sandy-blond surfer from where he sat.

Eraser turned back to Videl. "Hey, have you heard their new song? It's awesome!"

"Shoot no… I haven't been to a rehearsal for a few days now. I have that blasted science project to finish. Mr Collins has been on our backs about it." Videl complained not at all happy over it.

"He can be a real pain that guy." Eraser grumbled before glancing back and watching the boys goof around as they steadily approached the table, obviously in no hurry.

"Tell me about it. I wish he would just retire." Videl argued.

"He's twenty eight."

"And your point is?" Videl growled before chomping down on her lunch not at all happy. Eraser shrugged her shoulders and started picking through her salad. Mirai Trunks was busy studying the two guys now standing opposite him and behind Eraser.

"Hi there." The tall guy said with a friendly smile glancing over at Mirai for the first time.

"Hey guys, where's Sharp?" The shorter guy asked looking around in search for their other friend.

"One word. Melissa." Videl smirked.

"Enough said." The tall guy chuckled

"You must be Gohan's friend, the one he's been talking about. Cool, I'm Tyson and this great big lug here is Captain D." He chuckled as his friend nudged him playful in the ribs.

"Don't worry he's harmless, names Dan." He laughed with his friend frowning next to him. Mirai Trunks smirked. He was already liking these two. "Gohan said you two have been friends for a long time?" He asked extending his hand, welcome him.

"Yep, but I've been away for a few years, and just got back." Mirai explained, shaking his hand.

"So you live around here then?" Tyson asked

"Over at Capsule Corp-" Coughing and choking on a mouthful of food both girls' turned wide eyes to Mirai. While Dan and Tyson stood there speechless.

"Capsule Corp? As in _THE_ Capsule Corp?" Eraser asked in disbelief, flicking some of her lunch from her blouse.

"You're kidding me?" Tyson gushed. "No-way, man! Gohan never told us he knew a celebrity like Bulma Briefs. How are you related to them?" Tyson inquired curiosity piquing.

Celebrity? "Eh …well, she's my mum." Mirai Trunks explained taken back with the sudden interest. He didn't think they would be that interested and he was little surprised that Gohan had never mentioned his family before. Maybe he just didn't like the attention it seemed to be provoking among them. That could be it.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tyson asked, dumfounded when Dan cuffed him hard on the back of the head. "Owww… Whyya going and do that for?"

"Do I need a reason? Quit saying that. You sound like a dork!" He turned back to Mirai Trunks. "You know, now you've mentioned it. You do look like her." Dan said taking a seat opposite Videl who was staring at Mirai as if he had sprouted a second head.

"I think it the hair" Tyson said with Eraser nodding.

"Yeah, it's definitely the hair, and the colour of your eyes." She nodded in agreement.

"You're really Bulma Brief's son?" Videl asked astonished that she was sitting next to a renowned woman's offspring, and hadn't known it.

"Last time I checked I was." Mirai smirked slightly amused with the question.

"Unreal man." Tyson shook his head in marvel. Dan shook his head while Videl rolled her eyes at their surfer friend.

"Hi guys." Mirai Trunks head snapped to the side to see Gohan standing there smiling. When did he get there? So preoccupied he didn't even sense his approach but like always the younger demi Sayain was masking his ki. It was a habit formed a long time ago.

"It took you long enough." Tyson commented "What were you two doing, huh? Having another pa-" with a swift and painful kick Tyson was silenced. "Owww! Man that smarts!" he growled rubbing his throbbing ankle glaring at his best friend Dan.

"Where's Ash?" Dan asked. Mirai frowned, seeing Gohan's eyes flash angrily at Tyson for a split second before looking over at the taller guy. What was that about? Mirai wondered.

"He won't be too long." Gohan said before turning to his old friend his expression softening once more. "How's things?"

Mirai Trunks could feel himself quickly become a bundle of nerves under Gohan's focus. "Fine, everything's fine."

"What do you think of the school life then?" Gohan asked amused sensing his friend going a little shy all of a sudden.

"Err…different." Mirai cursed himself for acting this way whenever he looked into the younger demi eyes.

He smiled warmly mistaking his friend's nerves for first day jitters. "Everything will be cool you'll see, stick with us…"

"Yeah hang with us. We'll improve your day." Tyson nodded grinning.

"Something only Ty would say." Videl grinned amused.

"You're just jealous of my great intellect. Isn't that right, Captain D?" This earned him another playful punch in the arm. "Okay it won't. G ees!" Tyson grumbled rubbing his arm looking for any sympathy he could muster out of his friend.

"You're such a baby." Eraser chuckled with the rest of them.

Tyson poked his tongue at her when he spotted someone to the side. "ASH! Hurry up already or you'll miss lunch all together!" He yelled. Everyone to turn to see a dark hair boy rapidly approach them.

Panting out of breath, "And what's new there?" the boy chuckled sprinting to a stop, his bright eyes immediately falling on the newcomer opposite from him. Not losing his friendly smile he stretched out his arm. "You must be Mirai Trunks? I've heard a lot about." He said with his eyes fixed waiting patiently for Mirai to shake his hand. "Glad to see the gang hasn't scared you off?" Ash chuckled.

"Don't worry…" forcing a smile, "I'm not _that_ easily frightened." Mirai stated. His blue eyes fixed masked reaching over shaking the other hand firmly, maybe a little too firmly.

Arrrgh! "Wow! You've got a strong grip, don't you?" Ash said shaking his hand trying to get some feeling and blood back into it, eyeing the other boy curiously.

"Sorry." He wasn't.

"That's okay, no harm." Ash said with hint of uncertainty. Gohan glanced up at them curiously. Ash's eyes met his before smiling. He sat down and turned back to Mirai. "We're having a party on Saturday night are you coming?" He asked taking a seat next to the younger demi Sayain.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet." Gohan explained taking some chips Dan was offering him. "Thanks."

"Well, you're welcome over. It's at my place. Gohan here knows where it is and it starts at seven. It should be a blast. Everything is provided."

"Most definitely!" Tyson snickered with a knowing wink. Ash's eyes flashed angrily before became more playful. Nervously Gohan quickly glanced over at Mirai Trunks under his heavy lashes, apprehensively. Relaxing some only when he saw his friend's confused blues on Tyson.

"Gag it Ty or I'll have to call Jessie over. I'm sure Dan here wouldn't mind his little sister sitting with us for a while." Videl stated.

"Hey man, that's uncalled for! It's cruel." Tyson argued glancing over his shoulder to see if he could spot the obsessed infatuated teen.

"Yeah, even for me." Dan chuckled.

Every one laughed they all knew of Dan's bubbly fourteen year old sister who had a massive crush on the wave blonde friend.

"Hey Gohan! How come you never told us that you knew the Briefs?" Dan asked.

"He does?" Ash asked shocked nudging Gohan with his arm.

The younger demi turned to him, before glancing over to see Mirai Trunks looking at him questionably. "I guess it just never came up." He said quickly lowering his eyes to the table.

"He's the son of the famous Briefs." Tyson happily declared.

"You're kidding me?" Ash head snapped back to the newcomer, pleasantly surprised "Wow, sweet! What it's like being a celebrity's son?" Mirai raised a single brow confounded.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a celebrity's son." Videl frowned from across the table.

"What feeling threatened?" Dan asked with wiry smirk.

"Whatever." Videl rolled her eyes. Mirai was, by this time, totally confused.

Ash ignored the two and turned back to him. "So what it's like living there?" He asked offering Gohan his lunch. This was accepted willingly to it since he forgot his lunch again. This was something that had become a frequent event of late and his friends have always helped out.

"Yeah man what it's like to live at the mysteries Capsule Corp?" Tyson asked. Gohan smirked amused at his blonde friend's curiosity.

"Hehehe… mysteries? Where you hear that one?" Dan laughed shaking his head in amusement.

"Come off it man! You have to have had your head in the sand not to know what goes on in there. That's were all the weird experiments are held. I wouldn't be surprised if that place is one of the top military labs of the world. The whole place is like super secure. No one can get in there." Tyson shook his head amazed that his friend didn't know that.

"Oh pleeeease… weird experiments, military lab!" Videl scoffed. Gohan smirked and turned to Mirai, who was finding this amusing as well, before reaching over taking some of Dan's chips that were silently offender to him.

"Hey, it's true!" Tyson got defensive with the looks he was getting. Dan shook his head smirking.

Ash nudged his friend. "Okay spill it. What's behind those iron gates?" Gohan chuckled before stuffing his mouth with handful of chips, a mistake.

"Evil aliens of course." Eraser said mindlessly. Both demi Saiyans choked and coughed spluttering out what was in their mouths at the time, blurred vision, eyes watery. "What? It's true."

The others watched on with mix of amusement and confusion. Sitting closest Ash and Videl found themselves slapping them on the back until they both were able to breathe once more. Ash frowned curiously, there was definitely something amiss here. He would have to ask later what that was about.

"Eraser, sometimes I think you watch too many TV shows." Videl frowned. "Come on you lot. The bell's about to go already and I have history next. You know what Miss Tailor is like." She said gathering up the last of her stuff before standing.

"Stop your worrying V, we'll protect you." Dan said with a wink moving closer.

Videl stopped, turning back to him with sarcastic smile. "Well now I feel safe."

"Hehehe… I knew you would." He chuckled grabbing her in a playful hug before being buffeted away.

"Hey Videl, have you still got those notes I asked you about?" Tyson asked looking over her shoulder at her books.

Frowning. "Now you ask?"

"Yep." Tyson said cheerfully getting a glare shot his way.

"Fine! I'll see if I can find them." She huffed placing everything back on the table annoyed. "You could have asked when you saw me."

"Yeah, but I didn't think of it then." Tyson countered unfazed.

While everyone milled around Videl and Tyson searched through all her notes. Ash tugged on Gohan's arm. "Can I have a word?"

Gohan smiled. "Sure." Swinging both his legs over the bench before popping one last chip in his mouth Mirai Trunks turned to see Ash leading Gohan away. His blue eyes narrowed as his ears strained to hear with Ash's back to him and the spar of words going on around him.

"What's up?" Gohan asked a little concerned with the way the smaller boy was looking at him.

"Nothing… It's just I was hoping you could come over before Friday night." Ash asked sheepishly his deep blue eyes looked on hopefully. Gohan's expression changed from concern to amusement as shade of red spread across his cheeks.

"Hehehe. I guess I could try, but I can't promise anything. You know how my folks are, especially my dad. He's becoming a real problem lately." He said more seriously.

"Is your old man still giving you a hard time?" Ash asked concerned.

"It's not that. It's just… I don't know. I just wish he'd up and go on us already. Things would be a lot less stressful and complicated, you know what I mean?"

"I guess….Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Ash asked.

"You're _kidding_ right?" He scoffed, nearly choking on the idea. " There's no way in _hell_ I could tell themthat!" Gohan looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Not about _that_ stupid!" Gohan's whole posture visibly relaxed. Ash smirked. "Hehehe…you should have seen your face. You looked like you've going to have heart attack. "

"It felt like it! My heart is still racing."

"Cute."

"Hehehe… so you say." Gohan said looking at his friend amused.

"Yeah I do…maybe I should make a habit of getting your heart racing more often." Ash grinned moving closer. Gohan chuckled bring his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders squeezing them, affectionately. Mirai ice blues were locked and fixed on the two boys. Unable to hear a thing with all the racket going on around him, but their closeness alone would be enough to send a ki flare their way.

"So what's on your mind?" Gohan asked before blushed bright red with the seductive look Ash was giving him. "Hehehe…Cool it, willya." He said with a smirk.

Ash grinned. "What's wrong with thinking about _that_?"

"Nothing… It's just …" Gohan glanced over to where the others were only to see Mirai staring at them not looking at all happy. Frowning he released his hold on the other boy's shoulders let his hands drop to his side. Confused he turned back to Ash who was looking at him perplexed inquisitively. "We agreed remember."

Frowning. "I remember and you know I'll stick to the plan, but that doesn't mean I'm supposed to be happy about it."

Gohan's expression softened. "I know, but it's important… just for a short time. Just until I know for sure."

Upset and frustrated. "Okay, but we really need some time alone just to talk and stuff."

Chuckling. "It's the stuff I'm worried about." Gohan's eyes sparkled with warmth. Ash shoved him back playfully.

"Smartass! Keep it up and you'll end up regretting it." Ash's eyes narrowed angrily but couldn't hide his amusement. Gohan grinned.

"Yeah? Whatchya going to do… beat me up?" An amused grin curled onto his lips.

"I just might."

Amused. "Anytime." He purred challengingly. They both laughed.

"Hey! BELL!" Videl yelled over to them.

Gohan and Ash both waved. "Yeah, we're coming! Don't get your panties in a knot!" Ash yelled only to laugh when she flipped him the bird. Amused he turned back to Gohan. "You'll come over early won't you?"

"I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome." Ash grinned taking it as conformation. Amused Gohan shook his head and was about to return to the group when Ash pulled him back again. "You know we could always skip school…"

"Ah ah… you can forget it. I'm in enough trouble as it is." Gohan chuckled throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder and mistakenly glancing over at Mirai once again. Who seemed to be glaring at them.

"Come on you two before Videl has hernia!" Eraser called to them before catching up with the group that was quickly leaving them behind and heading back across the grounds.

Gohan was unable to shake the feeling that Mirai was upset with him, but unsettled as to why. On the way back crossing the campus the younger demi- Sayain couldn't but help glancing over at his lavender friend wondering what he was thinking. His expression was masked not letting Gohan get a glimpse at what it might be.

Approaching the courtyard where the pathway separated in different directions. "I've got science." Ash stated sounding disappointment turning to Gohan next to him. "This sucks!" With a knowing smile Gohan agreed and glanced back over at Mirai who still seemed upset about something. Frowning what's his problem?

"You've finished your project then? Because Mr Collins expecting them in today." Videl reminded him walking a few steps back before turning and continuing on with Eraser. The girls took a different pathway to the boys.

"Uh shoot… I forgot. _Gotta_ go!" Ash growled sprinting off in another direction leaving the other's standing there. Dan, Tyson and Gohan watched on amused.

"Typical." Dan chuckled with the other two boys Tyson and Gohan laughed in agreement. "He'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Especially now days." Tyson laughed nudging his friend.

"Tys." Gohan warned glancing warily over to his oldest friend nervously. Mirai's eyes fixed on him and there was tension there between them both.

Tyson, being blind to this went on. "Come on. It's no secret he turns to putty whenever he's with y-"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Mirai demanded unable to hold back any longer. He didn't like all these secrets kept from him. He was no fool and knew something suspicious was going on between Ash and Gohan.

Gohan's eyes narrowed on Tyson threatening, a warning that shouldn't be taking lightly. Worriedly, not knowing what to do, Tyson turned to Dan who watched cautiously. "Spit it! What's going on?" Mirai growled, his temper quickly rising with the mounting tension in the air, unable to control the dangerous spark of jealousy that was surfacing.

"It's nothing." Gohan growled a little too quickly for the older demi Sayain's liking. "It's all cool Mirai…really. It's just a bad joke, Tys here goofing off." Their eyes meet challenging. Gohan was hiding something he just knew it. Then there was something in the younger boy's eyes that Mirai caught a flash of if only for a second, was it fear? One intense look before Gohan turned away. "Come on guys, we're late for class already." Sounding defeated and tired Gohan pushed passed Tyson turning and bounced up the steps nearest to them. To Mirai it seemed he was fleeing from something while leaving them standing, watching on with concern. In know time Dan and Tyson were in hot pursuit after him looking as if they were about to apologise, but for what?

Standing there frowning confused and angry. "What _the_ hell? What's going on?" And why do I have a bad feeling that I'm not going to like whatever it is? He thought before sprinting up the steps to find the others.

TBC…

A/N: A BIG thanks goes to my editor Vegeta-sire ; )

Sorry it took so long! What I've done here is slipt up a chapter. You'll be getting the other half as soon I get it back from my editor which won't too far away. I just felt it would be too heavy if I left it as one.

I know this story might feel slow but it does liven up soon enough with the battle for Gohan's attention rapidly approaching.… There is a bit of mystery here too, but that comes later ; )

Thanks for reviewing guys! I do try and answer your questions if it's not going to spoil things too much for you later on that is…


	4. Chapter 4

_He's Mine …Not Yours!_

_**Chapter 4 **_

It wasn't until after school that Mirai caught up with Gohan again and by then a smile had spread across his face. Mirai pretty much new he had gotten over what had happened the last time he had saw him. He was so much like his father Goku in lots of ways he thought, carefree something he found himself envious of where he felt like he was too much like his own father the prince when it came to holding grudges.

He hadn't forgotten about that episode and everything leading up to it. It had his mind going around in circles one minute raising all sorts of scenarios then in the same breath denied that it was even possible.

But now standing there watched Gohan goof around with another boy that he remembered seeing in the morning; a tall blonde he recognized as being Sharpener. One thing he always loved about Gohan was how easily that smile of his would reappear. The way it lit up his whole face, and how it makes his eyes shine. That laughter, that would follow, so richly so full of life. If only he could bottle it and keep it safe how happy it would make him.

Mirai's blues watched from behind the crowd infatuated with how the demi- Saiyan walked. Admiring from the back how his muscles would move as Gohan and his friend goofed around in front of him in the crowded corridor only to frown as one dizzy cheerleader reached out and pinched Gohan's tight butt- cheek as he passed her by. He watched as the younger demi spun around so fast, nearly losing his balance in the crowd with shit eating grin plastered on his face. He couldn't quite hear what Gohan had said to her while Sharpener was beside him nudging him on, laughing. The cheerleader and her friends huddled together giggling and called back something over their shoulders, a batter of words before they broke out in laughter.

Mirai could fill a sting of jealousy. It wasn't fair that he wasn't as free with his feelings as those girls were over his crush. Unable to freely walk along side of him letting others know how he felt about the younger demi Saiyan. If only it could be like so many of his daydreams where they could walk side by side hand in hand and kissing. To have him pressed hard up against the corridor wall were he could lock lips with him in front of everyone, to be able to tell others to back off unless they were looking for a fight from the lavender hair prince.

He was so focused in his thoughts that he was oblivious to his own show of girls eyeing him as they passed him by. They all wanted to know more about the mystery newcomer, the son of a genius, the millionairess, Bulma Briefs. He was too hot to be single… _I wonder if he has a girlfriend_ were the whispers.

A bold move was made by one girl with her friend beside her when they stopped and tugged on his shirt. Mirai blinked from his musing and turned to see a giddy redhead looking up at him all twinkle eyed. "Hi.'

"Umm…hi."

"You're hot! Have you got a girl?"

Blushing did he hear right? "Eh…"

Giggling. "A girl silly… Do you have a girlfriend?" She laughed.

"Uh…" He stumbled awkwardly.

"Nope! He doesn't. Why are you offering Kate?" The redhead turned frowned seeing an amused Sharpener tower over her. She shot him glare.

"Like it's any of your business losers!" She spat before turning back to Mirai who was not sure what to do or say now. "We should get together sometime soon….real soon. Here's my number." She purred boldly slipping a piece of folded paper into his jean's pocket while sending a seductive kiss his way before pushing not so kindly past an amused Sharpener and Gohan. The younger demi Saiyan laughed at the bewildered look on Mirai's face.

"Are you okay Mirai? You don't look so good." Gohan chuckled, snapping Mirai from his embarrassment.

"Eh… yeah sure, I think." Mirai stuttered pulling out the paper with the girl's number on it. "Now what do I do with it?" He asked causing both boys to laugh with Sharpener snatching it from him.

"Nothing. She's what we call trouble, with a _capital_ T." Sharpener smirked at the stunned expression on Mirai face.

"And he would know. He dated her at the beginning of the year." Gohan laughed with Sharpener playfully punching him in the arm. "Well, I saved your butt didn't I?"

Gohan smirked refraining from remarking on his run in with Kate. He turned to Mirai clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on. You look like you're ready to get out of this mad house… hehehe!" Gohan chuckled leading his bewildered friend out of the crowded corridors with Sharpener in toe.

…

By the time they got to the gates they had met up with Dan and Tyson. "YO!" Tyson called out waving them over.

"Hey, you guys want a lift to the city with us?" Dan asked motioning over towards Videl's flash red sports car that was just now pulling up along side them with Eraser in the passenger's seat eyeing Mirai.

"Hey SEXY! There is plenty of room for you on _my_ lap." She cooed to Mirai who was blushing a deep shade of red. Gohan smirked.

"Behave yourself Eraser. You're scaring him." He chuckled even harder with the warning glare Mirai shot him. "It's cool. You guys go on. Just don't have too much fun with out me." Gohan grinned. Dan and Tyson both laughed slapping him and Mirai on the shoulder each before jumping into the back of the red sports car.

"It's your loss, man." Tyson chuckled as they settled into the back seat.

"Awww … you're converting back to your old self, no fun." Eraser pouted. Gohan smirked.

"I have plenty of fun Eras. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh and before I forget Ash said he'd ring you tonight." Videl said over the loud conversation that was carrying on between Eraser and Tyson. With a nod and wave Gohan smiled.

"Cool. Seeya!" He said before waving them off. He turned only to see Mirai standing there frowning. "What?"

"You."

"Me? What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked shrugging his full bag on his shoulder.

"You've changed."

"I have?" He grinned amused. "I guess I would've since the last time you hung out with me was when I was just a kid." Gohan said glancing back over at Mirai who was still standing there regarding him curiously. Stopping and turning Gohan faced his old friend. "Hey, what's really up? Is this about me not spending time with you during lunch or something?" He asked frowning, "Because I've already apologised about that." Shrugging his shoulders confused and a little annoyed. "Like I said I just had rehearsal-"

"It's not that." Mirai frowned choosing his words more carefully not wanting to turn this into a fight and unsure as to why he felt so upset. "It's just you never told me you where in a band. And when did you become so popular? And what's the deal with Ash?" Gohan narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone or where he was going with this line of questioning. It sounded like all this was leading up to an interrogation. Mirai sighed realising it didn't come out the way he had intended to. "I mean you used to be so shy." He explained his troubled eyes glanced over toward his long time friend walking alongside of him in silence. He watched as Gohan stepped out into the on coming traffic, sprinting across the street without him. He quickened his pace to catch up with the smaller teen. Was he trying to shake him off? Impossible there were faster ways of doing that he thought. Mirai frowned not sure if he had gone too far, especially with asking him about Ash, but he wanted answers. He caught up again and walked along side of him in uncomfortable silence. Gohan didn't even look up at him. That couldn't be good.

"Look. There's just a lot that has happened since you left." Gohan said with a sidewards glance.

Mirai frowned and averted his eyes by looking straight ahead. He slipped his hands in his denim pockets, serious. "You know I had to leave." He felt like he had to explain with the look Gohan was giving him.

"Yeah I know. I know you had to go." Gohan said lowering his eyes. For some reason it still hurt. He couldn't explain why after all this time. He would have thought he had gotten over it by now. He knew Mirai Trunks had no choice, but somehow it was still a painful subject between them. Swallowing, he was feeling anxious knowing that the other demi Saiyan could pick up on it. He felt Mirai's concerned blues on him making him even more nervous. "I was just saying that a lot has happened in the years you've been gone." He went to explain. "I've changed -"He turned back to the taller teen. "I'm contented in my new life. I finally have friends outside of what my parents choose for me."

"I don't remember Goku ever downing anyone you picked as a friend? He seems cool."

Gohan snorted and turned away. "Yeah riiiight …cool. Yeah he's swell if you call a man that dodges his reasonability's as cool." Gohan growled bitterly.

Mirai Trunks was about to argue the point when Gohan held up his hand. "Look, I'm sorry Mirai. It's just a bad point with me. My folks would never approve of half the stuff I do." He turned to Mirai with a wayward smile. "For one thing I'm in a band."

Mirai had to laugh at his boyish excitement. "Yeah, so I've found out and a drummer at that." Gohan laughed.

'Yep." Proud.

"That sounds pretty cool." Actually Mirai thought it sounded _pretty_ HOT. "There seems a lot I don't know about you." Mirai added. Gohan glanced his way, guardedly, with small smile.

"I guess, but I wasn't exactly keeping it a secret from you. I guess I just don't want my folks overhearing this part of my life. Now days it likes they do nothing but look over my shoulder. It's annoying. It's becoming difficult to keep any secrets at my house." Mirai laughed.

"You think you got troubles. Try living at my place." They both laughed breaking into a small trot as they quickly crossed another road when Gohan turned to Mirai apprehensively.

"You won't say anything willya? I mean about the band?" Gohan quickly added. "They would just bug me about it. They probable would be convinced that I'm hanging around a bunch of hoodlums." Gohan chuckled. Mirai smirked but was studying the younger boy's face, his eyes. There was no escaping it. Gohan couldn't hide it from him that he was genuinely scared of his folks finding out, or was there more, something he wasn't telling?

"I won't say anything." He promised noticing the genuine relief wash over Gohan's face. A smile bounced back and he quickly brought Mirai in for a tight hug before letting go. Mirai had to keep himself in check whenever Gohan would touch him like that. His stomach always did a flip and his arms wanted to crush the younger boy in a protective embrace.

"I knew I could count on you." Gohan cheered. "The gang think you're alright for multi-millionairess geniuses' celebrity son." They both laughed out loud as they headed down into one of the back streets, but Mirai noticed in all that Gohan didn't once explain his relationship with Ash. It was getting beyond curiosity as to the reason why.

…

That night after tea Gohan dodge each of his mother attempts at questioning him about school and how Mirai went with a curt reply. It was becoming extremely uncomfortably awkward as he struggled to avoid his father's inquisitive eyes. It quickly turned him off his meal. Unable to eat any more he excused himself from the table pushing his unfinished dinner aside. "I've got some homework."

Chichi looked on concerned. "But you have hardily eaten anything?"

"I'm fine mum." He said leaning down with a small quick peck on her cheek ignore his father's disproving frown. Turning he hurried out of there before they started another argument. Up in his room with the door securely locked he pressed his cell phone to his ear. He plonked himself down heavily on his bed making himself comfortable as he waited leaned back against his bed head.

"Mirai?"

"Oh hi… Is there something up?" Mirai asked, pleasantly surprised. Glancing back over his shoulder to see his mother knowing full well she was eavesdropping and no longer interested in the magazine she was flipping through as her ears strained. Mirai turned his back to her trying to get as much privacy as he could. Hearing Gohan laugh sent butterflies flying.

"Can't a friend ring?"

"Of course, I just wasn't expecting it." He felt his cheeks blush. Cursing silently as his mother strolled deliberately past eyeing him curiously wondering if it was some girl on the other end. "What do you want?" He cursed himself for being so curt, but with his mother looking at him like she was it was annoying seeing her knowing smile of hers making him extremely nervous.

Gohan was little taken back and troubled over the gruffness in Mirai's voice. He looked at the phone in his hand wondering if it was such a good idea after all before returning it back to his ear. "Have I rung at bad time?" He asked uncertain.

Mirai silently cursed, from turning to seeing his mother prying eyes on him from across the room. It wasn't until he heard the curt sound of his father's voice as he entered the living room. "Leave the boy alone." He found himself sighing with relief sending an unspoken thanks to his father until he spoke to him. "And lose that _blasted_ shirt!" Vegeta growled revolted. Mirai rolled his eyes before turning back to the phone once again apologetic.

"No-no, it's just… never mind." Mirai sighed stealing a glance over at his mother flashing a dirty look at her obstinate partner before storming abruptly out from the room, with Vegeta indifferent leaving for the kitchen.

Still unsure Gohan frowned. "Oh okay. Um the reason I rang was I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that party with me."

Mirai's heart leaped, did he hear right? "Yes! Err… yeah sure." Kicking him self for coming off too keen. Gohan chuckled.

"Good. I just wasn't sure and I'm expecting a call from Ash at anytime-" It was then that Mirai's heart sank. A sting of jealousy and anger rose to the surface once again.

He clutched the phone. "Ash?" He had forgotten or maybe he purposely pushed it out of his mind about the overly friendly friend of the demi Saiyan.

"Yeah. He's cool." It not exactly the word Mirai would have used. "Um…it's just…" Mirai frowned he could hear the hesitation in the younger teen's voice.

"What is it?"

"It just um I was thinking I should warn you-"

"Warn me about what?" Mirai asked suspiciously not liking how anxious Gohan sounded. Vegeta turned from looking inside the fridge towards the living room with his sharp Saiyan hearing.

"It's nothing serous…" Gohan laughed nervously. "It just when Ash holds a party it pretty much open slather and umm, well all kind of things tend to happen."

"Like what?" Mirai's suspicion grew. He had nagging feeling that he knew just what. It was not like any of these things were new to him it was just hearing it coming from Gohan it was alarming.

"Lighten up." Gohan chuckled. "It's going to be fun, so chill. I just didn't want you going in clueless that's all."

"Now you really do have my interest sparked, I'll be there." He said concerned. At the same time there was no way in hell that he was going to pass up some time with the sexy demi Saiyan. Even if, in the back of his mind, a lot might have to do with the fact that he didn't like for one moment the idea of Gohan being left alone with this Asher McCullagh especially when there was sure to be a lot of drinking involved and who knows what else going, given Gohan's cryptic warning. Ash and Gohan's relationship had him baffled. The more he thought about it the more it didn't go down well with him. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Either Ash was just as friendly as Gohan and the two were just really, really good friends, the touch feely type, or there was something much more and something that would have to be rectified. This could be a problem…

After the call Mirai made his escape to his room. He would have to approach his mother about getting his own mobile he thought as he approached his bedroom door and in need of some over due privacy. Not that it works in this household.

Collapsing back on his bed, he frowned recalling the events of the day but more impressively recalling how cosy Gohan and Ash seemed to be at lunch time. "I don't like it." With a deep sigh he pushed away the anger and concentrated on what he had learned today, preferring to think of something more positive not wanting to let Ash ruin it for him. This was the first he had spent with the younger demi Saiyan in a long time.

One thing that kept resurfacing was the fact that Gohan was in a band, and apparently a popular band from what he had overheard others say during the day. "So, the Cryptic." He smirked unable to help his imagination run wild on that alluring thought.

The image that it conjured up was becoming very appealing and arousing. He pictured the younger boy's shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely off those strong broad shoulders, his muscles rippling and radiating under heavy lights, pearls of hot steamy sweat trailing southwards glistering. Hmm… now things were getting warmer. Squirming under those images, clothes becoming too tight as the coarse material rubbed up against his now super sensitive skin. How easily he could be devoured just by images alone, scorching, ouch! Powerful toned muscles shifting rubbing, the friction was quickly becoming unbearable. The thought of a hot moist tongue, gliding tracing wet lazily over hard nipples. Things were quickly heating up around him. Too much imagination…

It was quickly becoming difficult to breathe and finding that he was unable control himself he quickly peeling off the annoyingness of the material that bound him. Reaching over to his bedside table; producing a bottle of lube from the top draw. Collapsing back he quickly proceeded to visualise the images all over again. Drums pulsating, imaging dark damp hair being tossed flicked with each strike of the powerful beat, whipping pounding. Weighted dark strands hanging clinging over those dark bedroom eyes, breathing heavy, panting. Not enough air.

That boyish face flushed gleaming with each powerful hit, commanding demanding his strength. In a way nothing else has before pushing him onwards delivering each strike with driving force like no other. While whimpering up a steamy storm, a primal calling was pumping flowing in his Saiyan blood stream. Swinging his powerful arms he watched those muscles stretch moving. It was all too much for Mirai's over creative imagination. Wave after wave his body shock jolted, earth shattering it quickly put him over the edge, severing any form of restraint he might have had earlier.

Resurfacing from the depths of momentarily bliss to find it wasn't nearly enough. He was still hard and sore left wanting more. His body ached with a dying need. His Saiyanjin teen hormones were being kicked into overdrive since he arrived, steadily growing worse. Pushing him to the very limits, while leaving him unfulfilled, needing more like now.

There was an uncontrollable craving for that unique taste of copper wine. It was something that only a Saiyanjin could desire. To be able to sink his powerful Saiyan canines deep into that hot yearning flesh. Only then could it resolve any madding hunger he found himself craving and from one person only the younger teen. The dying need to claim was the primary goal for any Saiyanjin, especially when one has already chosen a mate of their dreams. Now of age the need was growing stronger.

Mirai knew he had to put caution into the wind when it came to his desires. He wanted the younger teen to come to him willingly and on his own terms. He also knew he was becoming less rational as the weeks past. He was fighting back the overwhelming urges that were mounting inside of him that were becoming a cause for alarm for the older demi Saiyanjin.

The frequent visits to his father's gravity room were a prime example of things to come if he didn't find away to resolve the problem before it got out of hand. His strong Saiyanjin instincts and his human logic were at odds with each other.

Believing that he could and would be able to control these feelings and not allowing them to rule him was something he had nagging feeling his father would disagree on, refusing to bow down to any animal impulse he was stronger than that. He would never let it get so out of hand that it would hurt Gohan, but if anyone got in the way was that would be a cause for alarm.

Frustrated and feeling sultry he decided to take a shower then head off and take it out in the only fashion he knew. When dealing with these unyielding urges it was best to let his Saiyan inheritance to be unleashed in the safest place he knew, his father's gravity room.

"I wonder if dad will join me -" shaking his head. "Don't be insane," He mumbled pushing himself off the bed and padding towards the shower, "when has he ever knocked back a chance to kick my butt."

…

For Gohan he found himself escaping for a little while outside after his phone call with Ash. He had once again snuck out of his bedroom window. Thank Kami his folks and brother where finally sound asleep.

Deep in the woods and leaning up against the bark of an old tree like the ones his father would cut down for fire wood brought back memories of those carefree days sat close to his heart even if he didn't let on. The good old days where they were a proper family, back before everyone else, friend and foe, demanded his father's time, life. Just him and his folks all getting along like it should be. How things have changed.

Watching as the smoke from his joint swirl, twist and curl from his lips into the cool night air he looked up through the gentle rustling leaves at the velvet night sky, enjoying the quiet, feeling that familiar buzz stirring inside of him, warming him.

Going over in his mind of the conversation with Mirai and how he was upset when he thought the older demi Saiyan sound annoyed with him for ringing. It was strange but affected him more than he thought it would. He had even brought it up with Ash who sounded a little irate that he was even concerning himself with it, but no matter how insignificant it might sound, even to himself, it left an uneasy feeling. A troubled thought that maybe Mirai was still upset with him for what ever reason, whether it is the feeling of being left out or what. He would just have to try harder to make his old friend feel more comfortable feel apart of the group. It also left Gohan wondering if this party was such a good idea but it was something he couldn't really get out of now.

"What are you doing out here?"

Gohan spun around startled nearly losing his balance. He quickly flicked the cigarette from his finger tips to the forest floor at seeing Piccolo standing there behind him. "Piccolo? You _scared_ me!"

"So it seems."

Unsure whether he had been caught or not, "What are you doing out here?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I asked you first boy, and you can start by explaining the joint?" The Namek asked taking another step closer into the blue light of the stars that filtered down through the leaves.

Shit! Gohan cursed under his breath. "You won't tell willya?" He asked concerned.

Sighing Piccolo unfolded his arms and stepped over to his old pupil concerned if not a little alarmed. He stood directly in front of the teen who still reminded him so much of that child he had taken for training so many years ago. He found himself unable to look away. As always it was those eyes that drew him in, the way they could tell him so much without a single word being spoken, the way they would capture his heart like they did so many years ago. Affectionately he raised a hand and gently brushed it over the boy's smooth creamy skin. Never being able to quite understand the strong emotions the boy could draw from him.

Anxiously Gohan's dark eyes fixed unblinking uncertain and wondering what Piccolo might do or say to his parents. Whether he would go to them and allow the flood gates to be opened for more unwanted questions that would demand answers from him. Something no teenager with secrets would want to expose.

Faintly aware of his Sensai's soft touch as his fingers glided down his cheek sending a slight shiver with the gentleness that was being shown towards him. It was something he was accustomed to every now and then when his Sensai's would lose himself in thoughts concerning him, but this time it seemed a little different somehow.

Withdrawing his touch Piccolo frowned which in return brought Gohan's fear to the surface. "Piccolo there's no need for them to have to even know about this stuff."

"I disagree."

"Please Piccolo-"

"How long have you been smoking this stuff and where did you get it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Don't start playing games with me kid." Piccolo warned.

"I'm not a KID! And it's none of your DAMN business what I do." Gohan growled unable to control the rage that sits inside of him.

"You're wrong there kid! I make it my business if you are incapable of looking after yourself!"

"Piccolo this is not the wastelands' and I'm not that child that you stole…"

"Stole? I did not steal you. I took you for training." Piccolo felt the need to correct him.

"And that's not stealing?" Gohan raised a brow at the difference.

"It's not stealing-"

"No you're right it's kidnapping."

"Is this what that drug does to you? Make you speak like this."

"No it's me that makes me speak like this." Gohan snapped but then regretted it, closing his eyes trying to curb his temper and the anxiety he felt inside of him. He didn't mean to act this way with Piccolo. Maybe it was the drugs playing with his moods lately.

"This is not you. You're acting like you're frightened…"

Frowning. "I'm not frightened!" He snapped feeling defensive. "I just don't want-"

"You just don't want your folks knowing, I get that, but you've been acting strange for a while kid. What's going on?

Sighing he knew Piccolo wasn't the type to give up on him so easily. Distancing himself Gohan dropped back onto the damp surface leaning with his back against a fallen log and his legs stretched out in front of him he refrained from looking up at his old Sensai and long time friend. "Does it really matter?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Piccolo growled losing his patience.

Gohan gave him a sideways glance, a glare feeling frustrated with a mixture of emotions and none of them felt good. He knew he was only taking it all out on the nearest person and that happened to be Piccolo. Shrugging his shoulders feeling defeated and losing the buzz that he craved for. "What's does it matter anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Namek asked running out of patience. "Answer me boy!"

Looking up at the stars and sighing feeling heavy chested again. "Piccolo can't we just drop it?"

"Not until I get my answer."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is this about your father?"

"No not exactly." It didn't help that his father and him did ended up in another heated argument before his father retired for the night.

"I overheard Vegeta and Goku talking that you two still aren't getting along."

"And that surprises you? What do you want me to say? That everything is peaches and cream at home because it's not. You wanna hear the truth of the matter? Well the truth is that I can't stand the guy. I hate being in the same room as my own father. That I think he's a sham, a fake."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo closed the distance between them looking on concerned at the prodigy he helped to forge.

"All my life I looked up to him…" Gohan said some what wishfully. "I watched how others would fall over backwards to get his attention. How whenever his name was brought up in conversation it was always what a great fighter, what great guy he was. Never once have I heard them say anything negative about him…" Chuckling. "Well almost everyone-"

"Vegeta?"

"Vegeta and you Piccolo." Gohan smiled back up at him fondly. "You two have always brought him back down from being some god like figure the others made him out to be. I hated it how after he died the others just expect me to follow in his footsteps and blindly idolise him. I can't. I won't. I disagree with a lot of things he's has done. I hate what he did to mum, Goten and me."

"Is this about his decision to stay in the otherworld?"

"No it's everything when it comes to him. He just gets on my nerves, especially lately. I don't know how someone that tells you they love you one minute and can walk away from you the next, and voluntarily. I needed him Piccolo." Gohan said looking up at his mentor. "I needed him more than he will ever know and he turned his back, he turned his back on all of us, and it hurts. It hurts and I can't push that kinda pain away. I don't know how. I've tried. I've tried so fucking hard it hurts! I can't stand IT! It just makes me soo _fucking_ MAD! I wish it would _just_ STOP!" Gohan hissed through gritted teeth and clenched fist feeling the pain rise once more.

"Gohan!"

The teen's dark eyes snapped to him, piercing. "You wanted to know. Well now you know! I _hate_ him Piccolo and I'll never forgive him for what he did to us."

"I thought you were past all this."

"Well I'm not and I'll never be. I wish he would go and leave us alone."

"And if he decides to stay… What then?"

"I'll give him a couple of months at best and he'll be off again either that or I'll move out." Gohan said staring off into the distance the shadows.

"Do they know any of this?"

Turning back to his long time friend and being honest. "No, and I'm not planning to tell them either. I'm saving up my money and I'll find a place."

"What about school and those friends you hang out with? Do they know of your plans?"

"You're the first person I've told."

"He'll look for you. You know that. Your father can be headstrong when he sets his mind to it and he has his mind set on fixing his relationship with you."

"I know, but it won't work and if or when I decide to go he'll have to find me first and I won't make it easy for him." Gohan declared.

"What about your mother and Goten? Won't you just be doing what your father did to you?" Piccolo asked disregarding the dagger look Gohan shot at him. He could see the boy was causing more heartache down the path for himself and everyone else if he didn't stop to think about what he was planning.

"I'm _nothing_ like _my_ father!" Gohan spat. "Don't _ever_ compare _me_ to him! Like I said I haven't worked it all out yet."

"This idea of yours sounds half baked." Piccolo growled not liking the idea one little bit. The boy sounded like he was running away more than facing his father head on. Gohan refrained from answering. He knew Piccolo and others, namely Vegeta, wouldn't like his plans. That's why he didn't want to tell anyone yet, but he also knew once he made up his mind no-one would stop him.

Maybe he was more like his father than he wanted to admit.

"So that's why you snuck out here, to think?" Piccolo asked bringing the boy back from his thoughts.

Smirking, with a sidewards glance. "You make it sound like it's a sin or something? I need some time alone that's all Piccolo. Nothing devilish in doing that."

"And this joint helps?" Piccolo asked taking his place on the ground beside him.

Amused at seeing the youthful curiosity in his Sensai. "Do you want to give it a go? I've got one here you can try?" he asked shifting and pulling out another. Piccolo watched him press to his lips before striking a light. "Here you go." Gohan said snapped closed his lighter before pocketing it. Watching the cherry end burn between his fingers before handing it over to the Namek who took at it curiously.

Piccolo frowned but was too inquisitive and turned to Gohan who motioned with a smile for him to continue. He watched him hesitantly put it between his lips, cautiously not knowing what to expect he turned to Gohan for advice.

"Just draw it in."

And that exactly what he did before collapsing and gasping for air as his throat immediately objected coughing up a storm, eyes watery clutching at his burning throat. Gohan doubled over in hysterics clutching at his stomach. It had been a very long time since he saw something as funny as that. He watched his Sensai turn a greener shade of green like never before. Tears streamed down his cheeks with each painful laugh that erupted. His laughter lifted up past the trees, echoing. Piccolo sprung to his feet quickly crushing the cigarette in his closed fist without a flinch. Alert with his attention else where he looked up at the night sky.

"Awww… a waste of good joint." Gohan complained chuckling amused but as he stood and dusted the back of his jeans, and before he could say another word he could hear a familiar voice call out his name from the distance. Frowning, his head whipped around to see his father, Goku descending through the tress tops from above them where Piccolo had been looking.

"Gohan- Piccolo? What are you doing here?"

"The question of the night." The Namek said dryly before turning to Gohan whose had taken defensive stance.

"Huh…?" Not understanding Goku tuned to his son frowning not at all happy he had sneaked out of his room once again. He had spent all night searching for his son. "We should go before…"

"No."

"We're going home before your mother wakes up and finds you…" The full blooded Saiyan was interrupted as his patience was quickly running out with adolescent son.

"I'm not going home with you! I'm not doing anything _wrong_ by being out here! I'm seventeen for _CRYING OUT LOUD!_" The younger demi Saiyan growled as his temper flared. "I'll go back in my _own_ time! Screw THIS!" He yelled before shooting off into the night. Goku's eyes hardened. He hated all of this and he hated how his son wouldn't listen to him. Before the Namek could talk some sense into him he was gone from there rocketing into the night sky with the air rushing around him. His eyes fixed ahead and narrowed angrily, locked on the familiar ki that was his son's signature.

Without warning Gohan was forcibly stopped preventing him from going anywhere, captured in his father's strong arms high above the wildness. "Let me go!" He growled, trying desperately to break away. "Get _off_ ME!" He screamed frantically trying to pull away.

"Not until you _calm_ DOWN!"

"Then let _me_ GO!" Gohan screamed once more louder. Not liking being this close to his father, not liking the contact and the feeling of being weak and vulnerable in his father's strong hold. He twisted and struggled to no avail with his anger now erupting, the flicker of things to come crackled whipped around the boy as his ki began to spike dangerously into super Saiyan. Sensing his son's power generation in a flash Gohan found him self roughly thrown pushed to the forest floor. Instant transmission

He looked up at his father's stern stance fists ready in case he decided to retaliate. Gohan's eyes narrowed climbing back onto his feet guardedly with his stirring emotions swelling inside of him making it very difficult to think. He wanted nothing more than to advance and hit him as hard as he could. It would be satisfying to watch him double over in pain, but the overwhelming feeling was to escape this, to get away from him. Preparing to do just that, to escape the overpowering feeling that threaten to engulf him whole when, all of a sudden, he was prevented from taking another step with a solid punch to his jaw sending him back stumbling and falling on all fours. On his hands and knees, stunned and shaken, he looked up under his thick lashes at the person he once called his hero standing there looking down at him with that familiar expression he had seen so many times before but never aimed at him like it was. Anger, rage and an expression that screamed _enough is enough_ and it was all directed at him like he was just another opponent that needed to be put into their rightful place to be crushed and beaten into the ground.

Wiping the blood from split lip he rose cautiously to his feet feeling shaken. Hatred swelled from deep with in him tears prickled from behind his eyes threatening to spill any moment something he couldn't wouldn't allow. Eyes hardened cold and void of anything that resembled his boy his child.

"Son-" Goku expression softened twisted with regret.

"I hate you. I _HATE_ YOU!" And with that Gohan was gone, wasting no time in escaping from his father's unwanted company. He made sure to mask his ki this time round wanting nothing more than to escape everything.

"Gohan!" he called but in vane. "…son…" Goku stood there watching knowing not to go after his boy this time. "I'm sorry" he whispered softly for only the trees and light breeze to hear. "I'm sorry for everything." He wished things could just return to how it used to be. Shoulders sunk and feeling drained he rose into the air before heading in the opposite direction knowing there was really only one person he could turn to now.

"Vegeta... "

TBC…

A/N: Thanks again Vegeta-sire ;)

Grrr… I had lost the whole chapter and then almost had to start from scratch again. I'm trying to be as realistic as I can for a story like this between father and son, considering everything that has gone on between them and the path Gohan has taken, but I don't want it too much one sided if you know what I mean… so I'm working on that and hopefully I can pull it off. I've got some new ideas that are forming that weren't in the first edition but could have just as easily happened thinking back on it now so we'll see ;)

Thanks guys. I always appreciate hearing your thoughts on this story and hopefully I can make it entertaining ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_He's Mine …Not Yours!_

**Chapter 5**

Gohan quickly sprung from sitting cross legged on the floor at Karin's tower were he waited restlessly for the return of Yajirobe. He smiled gratefully, "Ahh great! Thanks Yajirobe."

"I don't understand why you even bother. You Saiyan's heal quick enough." The older warrior growled handing the teen a bag of Senzu Beans.

"I told you. If I rock up at school like this everyone is going to want to know what happened, and I can't have that." He said reaching in and grabbing a bean.

"Don't go wasting all of it then. They don't grow on trees you know." Yajirobe grumbled arms folded looking on in disapproval and being his usual complaining self.

"They don't?" Gohan asked surprised. He had never really thought of asking where they came from before now. Chewing on the tasteless bean he never really did get used to the bland flavour.

"Of course they don't. Shows you how little you guys really know."

"Ahh… quit your complaining." Karin growled starting a spar of words between the two.

Gohan learned ages ago how to tune out when they started quarrelling. He smiled and raised his fingers to his lip, not so sensitive now, feeling the difference already. He felt the magic course through him. It's been a long time since he had felt this good. "Well thanks guys. I'd better head off now." He said eager to be on his way.

"Hey Gohan, you never did explain how you got like that." Karin asked curiously noticing the difference in the teen's expression immediately changing from warm to cold as.

"The same way I got all the rest." He replied leaving it vague his eyes locking with the wise cat who knew he was holding something back from him. They both knew. There was silence before Gohan's usual happy go lucky personality bounced back and with a Son smile he waved and high tailed it in the direction of school leaving Karin and Yajirobe watching from the towel. "I think there's a storm approaching." The white cat said with to his companion next to him.

"You sure, coz I don't see any clouds."

…

Gohan picked up speed. He had wasted most of his time back at the tower waiting on Yajirobe's return. He had already snuck back into his room earlier that morning before anyone was awake and took what he would need for school. A clean change of clothes followed up with a swim at the lake to try and refresh his spirits a bit.

Anger, frustration twisted ate away from inside of him with the images of his encounter with his dad refusing to leave him. He had been brooding over it ever since it had happened. This only pushed the need for him to escape from his father's constant interference and his constant demands on him. The way he saw it the guy just had no right over him. Not anymore.

In his mind he went over his conversation with Piccolo about packing his bag and just taking off somewhere. After everything that had happened it was being coming more and more appealing, but the more he found himself thinking over it the more he questioned himself. Thinking of his friends his brother his mother it all played on his conscious. Could he really do it? Leave them behind? He knew if he didn't have to worry about them it would be a very simple task. If life has taught him one thing, it was how to look after himself.

He found himself wondering briefly whether they would even miss him. Apart of himself the child within just wanted to make them suffer let them wonder what had happened to him to make him even think of disappearing like that. But then whenever he thought of his mother the idea wasn't that simple. He loved her even if she drove him crazy at times. She wasn't so much the problem as he saw it. It was him, Son Goku, his father, the hero to so many.

He couldn't shake the need, the want, to inflict pain on him, whether it was emotional or physical, it didn't matter at this time. He just wanted to release the pain he felt clawing away inside of him for the last few years. But like last night something had given way and he found himself wanting nothing more that to flee. Shame and anger for not standing his ground danced around in his mind, taunted him. Maybe, just maybe, it's all been a lie, and he was a coward after all?

He landed in the lane adjusting the school bag slung over his shoulder prepared for whatever the day would throw his way. He dodged cars along the way as he sprinted across the road through the morning traffic with no real thought other than meeting up with his friend.

Once in the school grounds he made his way to his locker to off load some of his gear. Crouching down on his knees he sorted out what he would need for his classes and so involved with what he was doing that he was a little startled when he felt a feather peck on his cheek. He turned to see someone kneeling next to him hugging her books to her chest with a glimmering smile.

"Eraser."

"Soo… where are you hiding him, Mister Hottie?"

Gohan climbed to his feet as did Eraser. Closing the locker with a sideways glance, smirking he inquired. "Mister Hottie?"

"Don't play dumb. Mirai-"

His face quickly paled. "Oh hell, I forgot. I was supposed to pick him up this morning." Gohan slapped his forehead how dense could he get. "Just great…" He growled how could he have forgotten and so much for trying to make it up to him.

"Heeeey, don't sweat it. Just ring him?"

"I can't. He doesn't have a mobile … Well I don't think he does? He would have told me if he did." Wouldn't he? He wondered. Maybe he really was mad at him.

"As soon as you get his number you'll give it to me won't you?" she asked hopefully.

"Wow, Eraser no playing hard to get."

"Losers play hard to get and a guy like Mirai you have to work quickly. You wouldn't believe the commotion he caused among the girls at gym yesterday."

Chuckling amused. "Yeah, I think I could."

"Come on Gohan he's your friend. Put a good word in for me." She pouted weaving her arm through his and pressing him to her. "Pleeeease…with cherries on top."

Laughing. "I wouldn't hold your breath, but I'll see…"

"You'll _do_ IT!" She cheered not letting him finish and kissing him again on the cheek when they heard a familiar voice call from behind.

"YO! Gohan Eraser." Tyson called jogging over towards them with his normal carefree grin on his face.

"Hey, where's Dan?" Gohan asked knowing you couldn't have one without the other nearby. They were near on inseparable.

"Heh…" He grinned, a look that glimmered with mischievousness. "He's back there talking with Videl." He said wiggling his brow.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked raising a questioning a brow.

"Yeah, he told me to get lost." He said indifferent, nodding. "So I thought I'd hang with you guys for bit." He smiled. "So you up for the big gig Friday?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Tyson nodded understanding. "We've got rehearsals at lunch."

"Yeah, should be good. Mr Lang said we can use it until period five. I just gotta pick the keys up from him."

"You gotta love the man." Tyson chuckled.

"You guys don't mind if I bring a few friends to listen?"

"Nup, you?" Gohan turned to Tyson.

Shrugging his shoulders unconcerned, "No, it's cool."

"Good because I wanna hear that new song of yours." Eraser said walking between them.

"Can't you wait until the night?"

"You gotta be joking?" She snorted.

"Yeah Gohan, look who your talking to." Tyson laughed with the playful swat Eraser gave him.

"Watch it you!" She warned. Gohan shook his head as they all approached the door to their classroom.

"Well I'll be off." Tyson said tapping Gohan on his back getting his attention. "I'll catch up with you later guys."

Turning around, nodding. "Seeya then." Gohan said.

"Bye." Eraser waved as she stepped into the classroom with Gohan following her. Sharpener was already there chatting with some other guys. "I heard him and Melissa have got their first date coming this Friday over at the Den."

"Cool." But Gohan wasn't really listening he was wondered where Mirai Trunks was.

Eraser turned noticing this too. "He's not here. He is coming to school right?"

"Don't know. The bell's about to go, we better sit down. He might show up soon." Gohan said hopefully, but by the end of the first period it was apparent that he wasn't going to show up. The day seemed to drag even through rehearsals. He found himself slipping up every now and then and constantly apologising to the guys. His mind wasn't on it. He was worried that he might have offended his friend and upset him in some way. He wouldn't know until after school anyway. Gohan had already tried to ring his place but kept getting the answering machine. It was becoming annoying. It didn't help when Ash and he had a few heated words about it near the end of the day.

Later, after school, they were parked down by the old abandoned railway yard surrounded by scrubland and rusty tracks sprawled out behind them. Derelict carriages were left standing, wasting away long ago discarded for something more efficient. They were perched on the bonnet of Ash's uncle's beloved car leaning forward and sharing a joint between them with an open carton of beer, complements of Ash who had managed to smuggle it from his uncle's night club, lay behind them. They were parked at a place known by only a few. A place where they could be guarantied some time alone, but at the moment it was heavy with the solemn mood Gohan found himself in, worrying and massaging his temples.

"He is probably sick or something. It's no big deal. We all skip school. It has me beat why you're all worked up about it." Ash said growing a little annoyed and confused, turning to the teen next to him. He couldn't see the problem. Ever since Mirai Trunks came into the picture he's noticed how Gohan seemed to be second guessing everything he did, especially around the guy himself. It was starting to piss him off and it had only been the second day.

Gohan dusted some ash from his jeans too tangled up with his thoughts and weighed down by his own restless emotions. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. It was something he couldn't put into words, but something wasn't right and it was driving him crazy trying to figure just what it was. He rubbed nervously at his neck trying in vane to settle his nerves and taking another swing of his drink. He wasn't really interested in drinking, but anything that could keep him from thinking would be acceptable. It was the exact reason Ash had suggested they should hangout for a while before he returned back home like the rest of their friends had already done sometime ago.

Gohan turned and placed the empty bottle beside him. Everything seemed to be a mess. It was nothing like he had hoped. He was sure he had upset his best friend. "You don't understand Ash. It's all my fault. Last night, on the phone, he sounded upset. You don't know him like I do. He's had it tough and his mother had asked me to take care of him and I blew it on the first day. Then like a complete jackass I totally forgot to meet up with him this morning. It's because of everything that had happened last night…"

Concerned with a sidewards glances, Ash inquired. "What happened last night?"

Uncertain Gohan's dark eyes turned to him in two minds whether to say anything or not. Sighing, "We got into a fight…" He said lowering his eyes upset, still angry. "Well he started it by rocking up, the jackass." He growled eyes narrowing remembering it all too well.

Frowning, "Who are you talking about?" Ash asked growing alarmed.

"Dad and me." Gohan said bringing the joint to his lips while keeping his head lowered and avoiding eye contact." …we got into a fight."

"What kind of fight?" Ash asked suspiciously noticing he was holding back. In his mind there was only one kind of fight that alarmed him. Gohan's reluctance to speak spoke volumes to him. "You're saying he hit you?"

Gohan's dark eyes snapped to meet his. "I didn't say that."

"No you didn't have to. I know that look." Turning away, rubbing his hand nervously at his khakis clad thigh. "Shit Gohan." Ash was staring off into the dimming light, feeling as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs with the revelation that all is not well over at the Son's residence.

He believed that Gohan had been carrying this burden with him all along, and had never once said a word. Facing him, locking eyes, concerned worried. "Why didn't you tell me it was like this? Where did he hit you?" Ash asked looking for any marks on him. "He got you in the gut, didn't he?" Eyes narrowed turning away, livid. "BASTARD!" Ash growled pushing himself off the bonnet pacing in front of his friend madly working on what needed to be done.

Gohan's eyes softened. "Ash calm down. It's nothing I can't handle." He tried to reassure him.

Spinning around on him, fuming. "The fuck it isn't Gohan! He's a grown man beating up on his own son. Something's gotta be done!" He growled thinking out loud. Looking away once more, resuming his pacing until a thought came to him. "I know, you can come and stay with me."

Scoffing at the thought. "I can't do that."

"Why not? You can ring your mother and make up some excuse. I'll get my uncle to help." Ash offered liking the idea already.

Shaking his head. "I can't."

"Yes you can." He nodded. "Gohan he can't do this to you." Ash took a step closer and with concern laced in his eyes leaning in placing both his hands on either side of the other boy's thighs, squeezing them affectionately.

Gohan bent down kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Look, Ash I'm fine. He can't hurt me." Well not exactly true Gohan thought, but he couldn't see his father purposely going out of his way to inflict bodily harm on him. He would be screwed if that happened.

"That's crap!" Ash pushed away angrily not believing it for a second. Adults weren't to be trusted, well with the exception of his uncle that was. "You just admitted he's beat you up."

"Once. He did it once!" Not exactly true again Gohan thought. He also thought of all the other times but he didn't think he could really count those times.

"And he'll _do_ it again! For fuck's sake Gohan!" Ash couldn't believe it. His eyes pleaded with him. "You can't trust the guy."

"I can on this…" Gohan slid off the bonnet flicking his smoke before grabbing a hold of the other teen and warmly arms circled around the other bringing them closer into a reassuring hug. In a calming voice he whispered. "Believe it or not I can look after myself." Cheek to cheek, feeling the warmth, "He won't do it again. Trust me. I know him. He just got me off guard that's all."

Ash pushed him back in the now abating light. Their orbs locked in the dim light searching each other, in a whisper. "You're sure you know him? From the sound of it he was never around long enough for that. How can you be so sure he won't do it again? He has done it once. Who's to say he won't do it again. Even you said he got you off guard. Can you really tell me he won't?"

Frowning, shaking his head. "He won't and if he did well, I won't be caught off guard. I just had a few smokes last night…" He tried to explain watching as Ash's eye widened in alarm stepping away.

"Did he catch you?"

"No, he didn't but a friend did."

"Shit Gohan, if he tells your folks." Ash panicked knowing what it meant to them all if Gohan's parents decided to investigate further.

Sighing. "I know, but he said he wouldn't and I believe him." Gohan said meaning it.

"I don't know. I don't like it." Ash said reaching into his jacket getting another joint. He lit it, breathing it in before releasing the smoke. Gohan leaned back against the car watching, waiting, frowning going over the situation in his own mind. Ash finally turned offering him the smoke and moving up closer in front of him. "I really wish you would reconsider and come and stay with me for a while." He grabbed Gohan by the waist bringing him closer watching the smoke leave Gohan's lips, sleepy eyes turn down looking at him glossed over. "I'll be worried about you. Fuck I'll kick his sore ass if he ever lays another finger on you." Furious Ash vowed. Gohan couldn't help himself he had to laugh with the image that coming to mind." What so funny? You don't think I would?"

Gohan smirked kissing him lightly. "Hehe… I know you would, well at least try, but I don't like your chances."

"Then all the more reason why you shouldn't go back at least for couple of days or a few weeks." He breathed leaning in kissing along Gohan's jaw, releasing a spark of electricity. It was voltage.

Whispering softly, "Then what? Months?" Gohan smirked feeling the light haze the warmth wash over him getting turned on being this close to the other teen.

"If you want." Ash whispered with a lopsided grin. Nothing pure in what he was thinking and they both knew it.

Amused, "I tell you what. If things get too much for me back home I'll take your offer up how's that?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ash smirked aroused, eyes drifting down to those sensual lips, just waiting for him. Tilting his head bring their lips together feeling the heat quickly surround them both. With some urgency, he found himself deepening the kiss with the need to explore more. Gohan was the only one that could do it for him there was something about him a hidden depth there, unique strength locked away. Something he felt entitled to be apart of. After all they were going out, sort of, even if it wasn't official. He was his and he wasn't shy in letting that fact be known, especially among the girls, but with Mirai being around and Gohan wanting them to lay low it was becoming frustrating.

Pushed back and pinned against the car their lips locked bruising, breathing heavily as their tongues duelled for supremacy. The friction was becoming unbearable as the urgency was burning with in them.

Over the next half hour or so they found themselves lost in a burning dance making out in the back of the car uncomfortable cramped but driven by hormones. Nothing else mattered other than the need the urgency. Heavy lids finding it hard to breath as Ash skilfully attacked him from above, sucking at his small brown aroused nipples while his hands were busy exploring attentively other parts of his body that were quickly putting him over the edge. Things were definitely becoming steamy when unexpectedly Gohan pushed a very aroused Ash off him. His eyes were alert as if he was able to see out the steamed up window sensing something not too far off.

Hot and sweaty, chest rising falling in time with his racing heart, fighting for some self-control. "I've gotta go hommmmph-" Gobsmacked, struggling to break free from the bruising onslaught of the other boy's hot moist lips that had captured his. Locked battling deep throaty moan escapes, eyes rolled back quickly losing into the need.

Flushed, hot his Saiyan hormones kicking in with the burning heat flaring frustrated that they had never been able to finish what they started, wanting more, needing more. A primal growl left his lips as he deepened the kiss tighten his hold on the other teen as Ash's eager fingers attacked him through the coarse material of his jeans.

He was burying his fingers into the other's hair bringing Ash closer not willing to let go and feeling the pressure quickly mounting when his heightened senses set off the alarm bells. Eyes snapped open, narrowing, midnight orbs staring out the window subconsciously baring his Saiyan's canines, threatening.

The sound of protest coming from the boy above that called for the return of his lips, capturing his attention once more, gently coaxing, prying his lover from him. "We can't." sounding half hearted removing Ash's hand from his zipper, desperate to free him from his jeans, not helping the demi Saiyan's plight.

"Hmmm…yessss …" Ash groaned kissing him along his jaw down his neck, nipping. "…we can." He insisted. Not willing to give up his prize when they were so close.

He could feel himself slipping surrendering to the feral need. "…I-I can't. I have to go." He insisted with a little more urgency holding the other teen at bay with lustful eyes staring back at him, under heavy hoods.

Frustrated, and extremely horny, "Why?" Breathing heavily, slipping his hand behind Gohan's neck bring his swollen moist lips up for another round. Gohan shifted so that Ash slid fell to the side.

"Because… because…" He struggled to climb over the front passenger's seat. Shit! "He's here!" He snarled.

"Who's here?" Ash growled after Gohan, watching as he clumsily tumbling out of the door in a desperate plight to put his clothes on. He landed on all fours on the ground, swiftly scrambling to his feet. Cagily dark eyes looked up, desperately searching the shadows only to have them snap back with the sound of Ash's yelling. "Who Gohan!" he demanded.

"Shhh! He'll hear you!" Gohan snapped suspiciously looking around trying to home on the masked ki out there. He wasn't fooling anyone by being out there. Taught well to know when he was being spied upon.

"What are you on about? Get back here I haven't finished with you yet!" Ash growled, demanding pointing back inside the car. "_For fuck sake!"_ He cursed.

"It will just have to wait." Gohan growled frustrated buttoning the top of his jeans, rushing to get dressed.

"Wait? You're _kidding_ me! I've being waiting all _fucking_ WEEKEND!" Ash blasted him getting more pissed off by the second. He climbed out of the car as Gohan finished pulling his t-shirt down over his face.

"Ash pleeeease!" He begged. "Look, I'll catch up with you tomorrow." He rushed bringing him in for one quick kiss one Ash didn't want to let go. "Bgmmm…" prying him away, "But for now I really really gotta go!"

"And how? You came with me remember? You were going to drive me home." That was the deal since Ash was planning on do all the drinking.

"Hell!" Gohan spat turning around clearly annoyed about something. He turned back to Ash locking eyes with him trying to reassure him. "I'll be fine, but what about you can you drive?"

Shrugging his shoulders "Yeah, I suppose."

Unsure Gohan knew Ash had more than him to drink, glancing over his shoulder towards the shadows before making his decision. "I'll call Dan. He's only a few blocks away. Tyson will surely be with him. They will see to it that you get home safely."

"But I don't want to go with them. I want us to stay here! Kami Gohan, we hardly get time as it is and shit with Mirai being around…"

"Shhh…and quit saying that. He can hear you." Gohan whispered pulling out his mobile and flipping it open.

Gohan what's going on? Are you spacing out on me or something?" Ash growled clearly not happy with the turn of events.

"No. I'm not spacing out." He growled annoyed turning his mobile on only to bite his bottom lip at seeing all the missed calls. "Fuck." he cursed.

"What?"

"It's nothing, mum has been trying to call, that's all."

Rolling his eyes. "Ring her and just tell her you're with me. Give her some lame excuse that she'll believe."

"I can't do that."

"Fine, do whatever then." Ash growled shoving his hands in his pockets giving him sidewards menacing look that could kill. Gohan shot it right back at him. He wasn't happy about the situation any more than Ash.

The next few minutes were done in silence with him pacing behind the car raking his fingers through his hair on edge with the knowledge of what is in store for him. Time seemed purposely out to get him. He turned back towards the lane impatiently for the millionth time, glancing over his shoulders at the shadows of the carriages. Eyes narrowing, knowing the figure that was unwaveringly waiting for him, indifferent to the dilemma he found himself in. He knew he should be thankful at least he had the decency to stay out of sight.

He turned around just in time to catch car's headlight flash acknowledging their arrival. In his mother's modest car Dan was driving with Tyson in the front seat next to him. They pulled up along side them. Ash was perched back on the bonnet of the car sulking looked up with Gohan crouched down leaning into the window to talk to the friends. "Thanks for doing this guys."

"Don't sweat it." Dan said shrugging his shoulders. "We were just heading over to pick up a few DVDs anyway."

"Yeah, and I get first pick." Said a voice in the back Gohan poked his head further in to see Dan's sister Jesse in the back. "Hi Gohan." She smiled with small petty wave.

"Um… hi Jesse." Gohan nodded with small wave of his own, turning to his friend.

"Mum's has a late shift." Dan explained.

"Oh okay. Look guys I've gotta go and I can't let him drive." Gohan said motioning over to Ash who refused to acknowledge him.

"What, you two having a lover's spat?" Tyson asked hopping out just in time to catch the keys Gohan tossed him over the roof of the car.

"You could say that." Gohan said ignoring the feral look shot his way by the teen in question. "You make sure he gets inside safely?"

"Don't worry. I'll even tuck him in for you." Tyson grinned turning to Ash still perched on the bonnet, snatching the empty bottles next to him. "Come on lover boy."

"FUCK YOU!" Ash spat turning his angry out on Tyson. "I can drive you know!" He growled sliding off the front of the car with some help.

Indifferent. "Yeah, tell that to the cops. Come on man, it's getting cold out here." Tyson complained forcing him into the car.

Dan raised a brow at Gohan who only shrugged his shoulder looking a little apologetic. "He's upset."

"I'll say. Is this going to be a problem for Friday night's gig?"

Shaking his head. "He'll be fine tomorrow."

"Like _hell_ I WILL!" Ash spat before Tyson shut the door on him, not waiting time sprinting around the front climbing into the driver's side.

"What about you? How are you going to get home?" Dan asked turning to Gohan, but before he could answer a man appeared out from the shadows.

"He's with me." Head hung low Gohan mentally groaned. So much for having the decency to stay out of sight.

"Who the hell?" Ash growled turning in his seat to get a better look at the figure standing there in the dark, still too far away for him to get a good look.

"Look guys. I'll explain more tomorrow." Gohan promised wanting them to leave so he could better deal with this.

"Eh? Uh…okay, sure thing." Dan said unsure, eyes curiously darting back to the man one last time before turning his attention back to the car, driving away with Tyson quickly following behind him. Ash glanced back over his shoulder narrowing his eyes until they were out of sight.

Gohan knew he would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow and grovelling to make it up to Ash. He stood there watching as their tail lights disappeared around the corner. "Did dad send you?" He demanded.

"No, the Baka is back at your place waiting for your sorry ass."

Rolling his eyes. "I bet he is." Gohan growled sarcastically and turning around.

Vegeta stepped further from out of the shadows with his usual masked but arrogant features. "Who were they?" He demanded.

Dark eyes locked, one commanding the other rebellious. "Friends."

"And that boy?" Vegeta motioned to where the cars had disappeared.

Narrowing his eyes, shifting from one foot to the other, impatiently, in his usual rebellious stance. "No one that concerns you." Gohan snapped to the prince of Saiyan's, all five of them.

Eyes dangerously darkened on the boy. "That's where you're wrong. What's his name?"

"Like I would tell youuu…" Big mistake. Gohan's eyes widen in surprise desperately trying to pry the prince's hand from around his neck, struggling.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to kid!" Vegeta growled. "I'm not some Baka. Who is the kid and what were you doing out here?"

"Lettt gooo…. and I'll tellya." Gohan grunted having Vegeta's eyes burned their warning about not putting up with any crap from anyone, especially some punk adolescent, and more importantly from one of his own, Saiyan.

Rubbing his neck furiously and glaring daggers at the prince. "He's just a friend." He spat.

"Do you always kiss your friends like that?" Shit, he saw.

"So what's it to you?" Gohan growled with a flash of rebellion still rubbing his neck anxious about what the prince was going to do with this new found information.

"Personally I don't give a shit what you think that boy means to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan growled. The prince never had a problem with speaking his mind. That's why they normally got along like they did compared to his father who never was that good at communication and always going the long way about things before getting to the point unless he was pissed off that was.

"Just that. You think you're in love with him?"

Frowning. "I don't know, I guess…" Gohan growled feeling unsure all of sudden getting defensive. "Yes… yes I'm sure."

"You don't sound it." The prince pushed on, his clear sharp eye not leaving the boy, studying him.

"That's because you're confusing me."

"You sure it's me or do you think it's because you know in your heart that he's not the one?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sighing impatiently. "No you wouldn't. You are your father's son alright."

"Quit comparing me to him. I hate IT!" Gohan snapped.

"Then quit being like him, and open your eyes kid." Vegeta growled eyes piercing with one last sidewards look that was unsettling; a warning.

Frowning aggravated Gohan called, "Where are you going?" He watched as the prince rose into the air preparing to leave. He was never willing to say it but he always did prefer the prince's company over most adults, especial after everything, he felt safer in strange way, like a father of sorts.

"Home. I found you, and if that harp of a mother of yours rings our place one more time to say you're not home I'll personally hunt you down boy, and by the time I'm finished with you you'll be wishing it was your father's wrath and not mine." Vegeta warned threateningly before taking off in the opposite direction leaving Gohan standing there with the threat ringing through his mind.

Irritated with the prince's words, Gohan elevated a little shaken but he thought it was from the encounter with the prince and the fear of what he might do with this knew found knowledge than the drink.

…

He walked into the house where all things were quiet, not surprising since it was eleven clock at night. Normally his folks are in bed by then, but what was off was the kitchen light was still on. Swallowing he followed the light to find his mother at the table in her dressing gown warming her hands around a hot drink. She looked up at seeing her eldest son step in. Placing the mug down, she sprung to her feet with tears in her eyes.

"Gohan." Blinking, surprised hugged his mother back being careful not to crush her.

"Sorry mum, I guess I lost track of time." He said lamely. Frowning, rubbing his shoulder where she hit him hard. "What was that for?"

"Worrying me half to death…" Only half he thought. "I rang your phone and all I got was your voice mail. I've been worried sick. I didn't know what to do so I rang Bulma. She said she hadn't seen you either. No one had." Chichi turned away tearful wiping her eyes full of anger and relief. She had panicked that he might have returned to the dark days and had gone off to do something foolish all over again. She couldn't handle it if it happened a second time. "Your father told me what happened."

Exhaling it was all coming clear, looking around not seeing the man not being able to sense him anywhere. "Where is he?" He said coldly.

"Upstairs in bed… He's upset." She turned to Gohan with his bag still over his shoulder expression masked. "He didn't mean to hit you but you shouldn't have talked to him like that. Why can't you two just get along?" She pleaded sick of the fighting.

Sighing, letting his bag slip to the floor. "Mum don't, you can't expect me to just…"

"Gohan this has gone on long enough. He's back. He wants to make it up to you, to all of us." Sighing picking up the mug and placing it on the sink. "By acting the way you are you're only making matters worse for all of us." She said turning around again and approaching him.

"I don't believe this. Have you forgotten what _he_ DID?" He yelled not meaning to.

"Shh… keep your voice done. You'll wake Goten up. No, I haven't forgotten but unlike you I can move on. We have to if we want this to work."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I need your help. I want you to stop this foolishness…"Turning away wanting nothing more to do with this conversation. "Gohan don't you dare walk away from me!" She warned stopping him is tracks turning with rebellious spark in his eyes. "Don't give me that look either! I've had enough. Where were you this afternoon?"

"I was with a friend."

"Name?"

"Can't remember."

"Fine two can play at this game. You're grounded. Give me your phone!"

"My phone?" Unable to breathe and not believing what he was hearing.

"Hand it over mister!" Chichi said extending her hand impatiently waiting.

"Like _fuck_ I WILL!..."

SLAP!

_"Shit!" _

SLAP!

"Shish!... Gohan cursed under his breath rubbing his red throbbing cheek. Eyes blazed murderously, but he kept his mouth shut. His mother had mean hand. Chichi eyes narrowed dangerously on her obstinate Saiyan adolescent.

"Phone!" reluctantly Gohan handed the phone from his pocket. "Your room! We'll talk some more on this later, for now get to bed." No room left for argument.

…

Goku listened to his son slam his bedroom door shut. He had been awake listening to the fight downstairs. He had spent most of the day going over everything after his long talk with Vegeta, before the prince had kicked him out and told him to go home. He came to the conclusion that he was going to look for a job, maybe then his son will see he really was making an effort to make things right by them and gaining his respect by joining the workforce like so many other parents out there. Then maybe his son will see he meant business.

He rolled over and pretended to be asleep when he heard Chichi enter the room after reassuring Goten that everything was alright and tucking the small boy back into bed, while desperately trying to ignore the tantrum being thrown in the next room.

He wasn't sure how long it was going to take but he hoped that once Gohan saw that he was trying things would settle between them. He didn't know what else to do. He just didn't understand his son anymore. It was like living with a complete stranger. He wanted his son back. They both did. They were both becoming very worried about his rebellious behaviour. It was like they were losing him with each passing week, even Chichi was coming to the end of her patience.

He closed his eyes feeling Chichi curled up close to him feeling her warmth a feather kiss to his ear. "Go to sleep. Everything will work out."

"I hope so Chichi."

…

Gohan was furious throwing his bag into the corner as he stripped his shirt off and tossing it across the room with his jeans and shoes leaving only his boxers on. Like a spoilt kid that didn't get his own way he flopped on his bed cursing. He really felt like ripping something up and inflicting pain on someone. He felt his Saiyan side struggling to be let loose, glaring daggers out the window he so wanted to escape through, but knowing better.

"I can't believe she took my _fucking_ phone!" he growled not for the first time since it had happened. "What if they try to call?" There were a few contact numbers on there he didn't want his mother to know about, but if he was lucky she wouldn't look. Yeah right, he thought sarcastically rolling his eyes.

He rolled over and to face the wall feeling restless and caged. The window was taunting him. His mind kept going over everything; the interruption by the prince Vegeta and what that meant. He had no clue. He could only hope that he'll keep his royal trap shut. It was like suddenly all those precious secrets he been keeping were slowly slipping and escaping. It was unnerving at its best it was terrifying in lots of ways. He felt like his life was slowly being taken from him being restrained by others that only wanted to control him or so he felt.

Restlessly shifting onto his back and staring at the ceiling he lifted his hand up and looked at his palm stretching it summoning up a small part of his essence, his ki. He stared into the bright gold glow of energy starting back at him. It was memorizing knowing what power he held and could summon up, control. He had never been able to tap into its full potential. It must be huge he thought. A small smiled curled on his lips as he stared into it. It would only take one slip and everything would be gone. It would be as simple as a moth to a flame.

It was not the first time that these thought had flooded through him. Something inside of him wanted to escape for it to all end. It first surfaced when fighting with Cell and it had never really left him since. It was like something was inside of him calling out to him.

Unconsciously, like in some kind of trance, he watched it grow, double in size how peaceful it looked how deceiving. He felt the heat that radiated from it, feeling the channelled power that it took to generate something like this as it quickly absorbed everything he feed it, quickly growing in size. He just lay there staring at it.

He blinked and looked over at his door when he heard someone tapping, but it wasn't from the door like he first thought. Gohan quickly extinguished the deadly ki fireball and looked over his shoulder to see Mirai there, waving through the glass for him to come out and join him. Surprised Gohan scrambled to his feet and as quietly as he could he opened the window. "What are you doing here?" He whispered glancing back at the closed door hearing another tap.

"Son?"

"It's your dad." Mirai whispered eyes glued to the door.

Frowning Gohan turned back from glaring at the door, whispered. "Hide!" waving for the future Trunks to move from view, spinning around just in time to see Goku step in. "Gohan."

"Dad?" Heart racing.

"Is everything all right in here?" The earth Saiyan asked cautiously sensing the ki Gohan had summered a few minutes ago at the same time smelling fear annoyance with his heightened smell.

Narrowing his eyes agitated. "Yeah, sure, peachy. Why wouldn't it?" Gohan snarled sarcastically. Thinking of list of things that weren't right starting with being grounded for who knows how long and having his blasted phone taken off him, and being punched. No, everything was just dandy he thought. Goku's attention turned to the window sensing someone out there. He stepped forward when his eyes turned to his son intercepting him before he could take another step. "Is there something else you want?" Gohan asked abruptly.

Blinking, glancing from the window to his son, searching, "I guess not." He took one last look towards the open window before turning to leave. Gohan's eyes were on him when he stopped in his tracks with something plaguing his mind. "I wanted to say… about last night," Glancing over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you like that." Dark eyes so similar to his own were staring right back at him shining with regret. Gohan averted his eyes lowering them nervous under the sincerity.

"Yeah well… whatever." He said finding the words stung at his own heart watching silently as his father retreated without another word. Standing there in the middle of the room he watched as the door closed. So much emotion was going through him when his attention was pulled away one more time.

"Pssst! Gohan?" He turned to see Mirai Trunks poking his head through the window, waving him over. "What's with that?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?" He whispered frowning.

Shrugging his shoulders with his blue eyes fixed on him. "I just wanted to see you." Then more serious, concerned. "What's with that fireball?"

"Nothing just bored." He lied. "You shouldn't be here. If my folks find ya… I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Can you come out here for just a bit? I promise I'll be quick. I just want to talk with you." Mirai said moving back so Gohan could climb out after quickly snatching a t-shirt from the floor. He followed the lavender prince up to the roof top where they sat.

They sat beside each other in silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, just sitting there under the blanket of dazzling stars. The chilly breeze sending goosebumps along Gohan's exposed arm sending a shiver though him.

"Cold?"

"A little." Mirai took off his jacket placing it over the younger demi Saiyan.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thanks." Gohan smiled gratefully wrapping Mirai Trunks' jacket with Capsule Corporation logo on it around him. It smelt of him Gohan noticed liking the smell it was almost calming. "Why weren't you at school?"

Mirai's blue eyes studied him for a second before looking away in an unreadable mask. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah sure shoot."

"Why were you hiding from me last night?"

"Huh?" confused.

"Last night I went looking for you. I know you knew I was out there. Why didn't you raise your ki for me to find you? Why didn't you signal me?" Gohan turned away. He was tired and it had been a long two days and all of a sudden he felt drained.

"I'm sorry Mirai I knew you were only checking up on me, but I really just wanted to be left alone. I would have only dragged you down too. I get in these dark moods and I can't seem to shake them off."

"What about now in your room was that one of your dark moods?" Mirai asked looking at him sidewards, searching.

"I told you I was bored." Gohan said defensively both sharing a look. Mirai knew he was lying and Gohan was warning him to back away.

Frowning confused frustrated, Mirai looked away. "What about tonight? Dad said he found you with your friends." He asked.

"He used the words friends?" Gohan asked, hearing more than one wisecrack from the prince whenever ever he mentioned his friends at school.

"Not exactly." Mirai smirked turning to the younger teen who was chuckling amused. It was no shock there.

Gohan smirked. "I didn't think so. Ash though it would do me some good to get away." He said warmly, recalling the time he spent with him.

Carefully Mirai asked. "And did it work?"

Snorting. "Yeah, until your father decided to rock up and screw it all up." Lowering his eyes, troubled. "And now, I've got figure out how I'm going to explain your dad being there." Gohan sighed wrapping the jacket tighter.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure we can work on something together." Mirai said with quick reassuring smile.

Grateful "Thanks," Gohan smiled unconsciously leaning closer pressing himself to the older boy trying to keep warm or so he thought. Mirai's blue eyes roamed over the landscape in front of him not giving up what he was thinking. "So why didn't you rock up today? Are you angry with me?" Gohan asked carefully, bothered.

"No. Not really." Mirai shook his head not turning knowing Gohan was studying him.

"So why didn't you go to school? You weren't sick were you?" Mirai smirked hearing the concern laced in the other teen voice. He liked that. His Gohan was always quick to worry about others too.

"I guess, I needed some time to think. It didn't work anyway I had mum constantly following me around fussy over me driving both dad and I crazy."

"Yeah?" Gohan grinned. "She worries about you. I have always liked your mum. Sometimes I get so envious of you and your family."

A raised brow, astonished. "Me? How so?"

"I don't know," Shrugging his shoulders. "I guess, to me, you have it all. A great mother that's fun, and a dad that is always there for you. "

"You have to be talking about this alternate Trunks, chibi, not me. Remember I grew up with only you and mum around. Without the both of you I don't know what I would have done…" Exhaling with a heavy heart. "When you died..." He turned to Gohan with the night light reflecting of those dark eyes he loved so much. "I lost it…." turning away, "completely. It felt like a part of me died with you that night." Turning back, sadness shimmering in his blue eyes so full, so expressive. "You're what gave me hope Gohan."

"Trunks-"

"It's okay. I know he wasn't you, but at the same time he was. Apart of him lies in here." He said with a sad smile touching his lips gentle placing his hand on the others heart. Their eyes locked captured searching, understanding. Shifting closer Gohan found himself tilting his head up, coyly timidly brushing his lips warily over the older supple lips. Smiling warmly into the kiss, a moment shared under the blanket of stars before Gohan shifted settling his head on the others shoulder forcing Mirai to bring his arm around him.

Taken back, surprised smiling with his heart a flutter feeling like it might take flight at any moment. He leaned closer bringing the smaller teen in a protective embrace.

"It's nice up here."

"Yes it is." Mirai smiled. There was no doubt in his mind it was. It was perfect. There they sat perched high on the rooftop over looking the forest and all its beauty feeling as if all their troubles could melt away as they sat quietly enjoying each other's company.

Not moving eyes fixed ahead enjoying the warmth. "I missed you. You know?" Gohan whispered softly.

Smiling. "I hoped you might."

Gohan chuckled. Everything seemed to be so perfect with no troubles. It was a lie of course they both knew it but for now it was all they needed. It didn't take long before Gohan's eyes grew heavy and began to close clouded in warmth feeling protected in the arms of another Saiyan. All his restlessness had bled away in the warmth of a friend. Mirai stayed there holding onto to what he wished could be more than just a dream not willing to give it up just yet. Mirai relishing in the tenderness, the company of the other boy now secure in his arms the way it should always be.

Below them under the rooftop Goku finally closed his eyes sensing his son slipping into a peaceful sleep with the knowledge that Mirai had been there all along. He was relieved after being alarmed from sensing a rise in ki down the hall in his son's room sending fear into his heart.

Moments before after closing his son's bedroom door he just stood outside listening to Mirai and Gohan talk. He walked away with small smile curling on his lips. He'll let this slip for now. His son needed a break.

As for him, starting from tomorrow he'd find himself a real job. Be the father his son had wished for. "It can't be too difficult. If Yamcha can do it…" He thought

TBC…

A/N: Thanks goes to my editor Vegeta-sire

Sorry it took so long. Things have being hectic and will probably be like this until end of June. What I'm trying to do here is a little like playing chess with getting all my characters together before they strike whilst trying to keep them realistic with the world I've put them in. ;)

Thanks for reading my story. This one is special as it the very first DBZ I ever wrote and what inspired me to write others so I'm really keen to see this story posted ;) I was inspired by Rihanna's CD 'A Girl Like Me.'

For those interested. ;) Where Gohan and Ash were in the car…I was listening to 'Kisses Don't Lie' and for when Mirai Trunk and Gohan where on the rooftop I had "A Million Miles Away"… It really works well for me it did ;)

Thanks Guys!


	6. Chapter 6

_He's Mine …Not Yours!_

**Chapter 6**

Gohan steadily made his way down the stairs not looking forward to being forced fed breakfast. Well that was his mother's warning if didn't at least try to eat with his family before heading off to school.Dressed but far from awake and yawning, Gohan blinked doing a double take.

"Morning son." Goku greeted his eldest between stuffing his face with pancakes. Dumbstruck, Gohan turned to his younger brother for answers. Goten was already at the table with a plateful of his own food and shrugged his shoulders as he was as much in the dark as Gohan.

"Mum-"

"Sit down and eat something before your father eats it all." She ordered without turning around being too busy cooking.

Doing as he was told. Gohan dragged a chair from the table all along his eyes warily on his father. "Has someone died?" He found himself asking. Goku frowned turning looking up at his wife Chichi.

"Who died?" Goku asked becoming suddenly serious and about to scan for all their friends or possibly a fierce foe that had slipped passed his heightened senses.

"No one has died dear." Chichi reassured her naive husband. Coming to the same conclusion Goku nodded and went back to stuffing his face.

"What's' with the suit then?" Gohan asked watching his father like he had contracted some contagious deadly disease. It was so out of place to see his father dressed in his best suit. The only time Gohan could recall his father pulling it out from the depths of his closet was at wedding or funerals.

Chichi sighed placing another overflowing plate of pancakes in front of her motley horde. "Your father is going into town to find himself a job."

Choking and coughing up storm as the pancake that he just had taken a bite from had now found its self wedged deep in his throat when he heard his mother's words. His eyes bulged and became teary while he struggled to gain control with his ki spiking in his panic for air. Goku instantly jumped to his feet and grabbed him from behind delivering the Heimlich manoeuvre. With one swift movement the offensive item dislodged from Gohan's airways. Goku released his son as Gohan slumped forward with hands outstretched in front of him for support. He leaned against the table while he caught his breath and blinked away the tears from his red eyes desperately trying to gain control of his breathing once more.

"You all right?" Goku asked rubbing his son's back affectionately the way he used to when he was little.

"Yeah-" Gohan coughed as his mother fussed over him.

"Here drink this." Chichi ordered shoving a large glass of water in his face. He glanced up at the glass as if it was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. "It will help." She insisted. Sighing he wiped at his eyes as he took the glass under his folk's concern eyes.

"You should have seen your face Gohan. It went beetroot red." Goten stated finding whole ordeal fascinating.

Gohan refrained from rolling his eyes. "You don't say." He mumbled sarcastically rubbing his burning throat. He placed the glass down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You should be more careful." Goku commented watching him with a mask of concern.

Just as Gohan was about to retort with some half-cocked reply, since in his eyes it was his father's fault in the first place for wearing the stupid suit that was so out of place, they were rudely interrupted.

A powerful royal frame appeared in the doorway, "What's wrong with the brat?" Vegeta demanded as if his morning schedule had just been crushed because of it.

"Ahh... hey there Vegeta. What are you doing here?" Goku asked seemly not that surprised in seeing the Saiyan prince. The prince ignored the moron as he stepped further into the kitchen looking at the eldest Son boy.

"I see you let yourself in... _again_." Chichi complained the last bit deliberately under her breath but everyone heard. She went about her business ignoring the prince's cold glares that were directed her way as he contemplated if he could get away with blasting the banshee into kingdom come.

"We came..." Turning to the boy in question, "...to see what was up with the brat." He began defensively.

"We?" Gohan asked turning to look over the prince shoulder to see who else was here. Someone was cloaking their ki.

"Hi." Mirai Trunks waved meekly appearing from the other room behind his father. Anxious blue eyes fell on the younger teen with an apologetic smile gracing his lips.

"I hope you realise baka, you ruined a perfectly good training session." Vegeta grumbled disliking being dragged from his gravity room in mid mock battle with his eldest boy. It had become clear once they had both felt Gohan's ki spike dramatically that Mirai couldn't focus until they investigated what was happening with Gohan. Mirai insisted that they should go and check on him. With little protest the prince and his son rocketed over as fast as they could to see.

"What's that?" Vegeta growled looking disgusted and pointing to what Goku was wearing.

"It's called a suit, but then you wouldn't know about that." Chichi growled annoyed and not liking her family meal being interrupted. "Goten eat up!" She growled. The boy jumped and did as asked with little complaint as he watched the commotion with interest and wishing that chibi Trunks could have come over as well.

"I know _w__hat_ it is, but I want to know _what_ it's doing on the baka?" Vegeta growled back. Mirai rolled his eyes and motioned for Gohan to follow him out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chichi called after her son quickly disappearing from the room getting the attention of both fathers.

He sighed, passing Mirai Trunks, "School mum." Gohan called reaching for his school bag on the floor beside the couch.

He frowned, "But you didn't even eat anything..." Chichi complained following him over to the front door. The whole point of this was for him to eat something anything he was too thin.

No. I was too busy choking he thought. "I'm really not that hungry mum." This was the truth. His lack of an appetite was becoming a household concern. Gohan quickly slipping his bag over his shoulder before pushing open the flyscreen with Mirai following him.

"My apologies Mrs Son, but we really should be going if we're to make it on time. I still have to get ready." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder looking apologetic.

"But that doesn't mean Gohan has to go with you. He could finish his breakfast here." Chichi argued hands on her hips getting defensive. Gohan was her son after all.

"Mum! Pleeeease... like I said I'm not hungry." Gohan found it difficult to escape his mother's constant fussing.

They paused in mid stride. Mirai turned to his father for help, pleading with the dark eyes that masked themselves to everyone else until Mirai saw a hint of amusement flash in them, Vegeta turned to the woman in question. "Let the brats go."

Taking offence at someone telling her what to do when it came to family matters that involve her family, "I thank you Vegeta to keep out of this!" Chichi demanded. The prince scoffed and looked away unaffected.

"Chichi," Goku stepped over and placed an affectionate arm over his wife's shoulders. She looked up into his pleading eyes, eyes that she had missed so badly.

She sighed and shook her head at going against her better judgment. "Fine BUT!" She added quickly before both boys could escape through the door. "I want you to take some lunch."

"But mum..." Gohan went to contest but was stopped.

"No _buts_ mister!" She growled turning around back into the kitchen leaving both boys alone with their fathers.

Gohan rolled his eyes and, not hiding his frustration, turned to Mirai. Mirai gave him an understanding look when Goku stepped forward. "You know if you like we could meet up for lunch Gohan. I could come around and we could..."

"I –I don't think so." Gohan cut him off before he could continue. "I've got a lot on." He said after seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes. He was feeling guilty and hated how his father could so easily make him feel that way.

"Oh-oh okay then... It was just a thought." Goku said trying and cover up his feelings and doing a lousy job of it. Vegeta's eyes narrowed not liking what he was witnessing.

"Yeah well, "Shrugging his shoulders wishing his mother would hurry up so they didn't have to be around this awkwardness any longer than he already was. "Maybe another time..." Gohan found himself saying not really meaning it but the expression on his father's face was enough to cut through his protective shield.

"Really?" Goku asked as a small smile spring to life. "Well that would be cool." He said looking forward to a day he could spend with his son. There was a glimmer of hope there that his son's walls were starting to break down enough for him to slip in there and make something from their tatted relationship.

Gohan shifted from one foot to the other not wanting to look up at his father who was staring at him with an expression of anticipation. He felt uncomfortable and nervously rubbed at his arm when he felt Mirai Trunks looking at him as well. He turned when he felt a gentle touch to the small of his back a comforting suggestion. A small smiled caressed the corner of his lips as their eyes did all the talking for them. It was reassuring to know Mirai was there and he could understand some of what Gohan was feeling.

He felt a flood of warmth rise inside of him with the single touch, butterflies escaped with the way his friend looked at him. It was then that Gohan realised just how close they were and Mirai hadn't retrieved his hand as he circled it over the now sensitive area with a feather touch. A light blush spread over him seeing how little the older boy was dressed having arrived from the demanding training he must have had with his father. The tattered material clung to his perfect frame in dribs and drabs that all but screamed power, sex appeal on a hot sweaty body that was only inches from his reach.

That toxic aroma quickly overwhelmed his senses and he had to get a grip of himself he felt his self-control slipping as he breathed in the alluring scent that was Mirai. He didn't understanding how he could so easily forget he was already in completed relationship as it was, while standing next to a handsome throb.

It was then he realised just how much he had been staring as his eyes roamed freely over the taller boy's well defined muscles. He gulped with embarrassment at being caught as a sly smile slipped over those hot tantalizing lips. He turned away in alarm and was mortified when he heard Mirai chuckle at his expense as he wished his mother would hurry.

He told himself that Ash meant the world to him and wanted to reach the ultimate goal of a subnormal existence that his human blood taunted him with each day. It was everything his mother had always wanted for him to attain. There was a minor complication; the fact that he was gay in every way that there was. He was unable to deny that part of himself any longer and it was something that Ash had helped him deal with some time ago. He had helped him come out to himself and some trustworthy friends in their close knit group. It was something he knew his family could never understand or accept. It was a bombshell he didn't want to explode in their faces any time soon, not until he had moved out of home at least.

Mirai wasn't doing anything to help keep that part of him at bay by standing there all alluring like and awakening the most basic of cravings. Gohan couldn't help the vision that flashed through his mind of Mirai leaning down and bringing those tantalizing lips to meet his. Being pressed and held in those strong arms, being crushed up against him and as their bodies pressed firmly together a soft moan escaped with the thought of sharp Sayain canines piercing his skin. Just the thought made him want to cum there and then. He willed his hormones to settle before the whole situation became more embarrassing than it already was.

A raised single brow at which Mirai Trunks was all but amused at the smaller boy's reaction to him. It lifted up his hope once again. Vegeta scoffed knowing all too well the looks going on between the two even if they didn't realise it. But it was becoming painfully obvious to anyone with half a brain that there was something more being exchanged. There was something more than just friendship or sexual appeal, especially with the looks exchanged by his son. The love struck puppy that what he was, a lovesick cub that knew exactly what he wanted in a lifetime mate.

His heightened Saiyan senses just had to sniff the air around them to tell him that there was something forming there, anything from strong affection, warmth, love, lust, fear, confusion, apprehension and determination on both sides. It was a rollercoaster of emotions sweeping over the two teenager's demi Saiyans over the last couple of weeks. It was a cocktail of trouble about to explode in all their faces, just ticking around them. He turned to the earth Saiyan, who looked on perplexed at the pair.

With an inwards groan Vegeta stopped himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance. It seemed to him the Son's males only had half a brain after all. He blamed the halfwit baka next to him for not being more Sayain. It was painfully obviously from the start that Gohan knew little to nothing of his heritage. Nothing about Saiyan courtships, mating behaviour, things that were natural to them, and whenever he tried to correct these things the brat's mother would interfere.

It seemed to him it was one thing to be the boy's guardian while the boy's father was absent but it was another to interfere with the ningen teaching.

Hence the predicament they were left with today. He knew he would have to step in at some point soon if something wasn't done about it, but he really did prefer not to interfere. There was still time for them to work it out together. He knew that the boy he saw Gohan with earlier was going to cause trouble. His primary concern was how much did Mirai know of the other contender for Gohan's heart. It would be dire-straits on the ningen's part if he got between a Saiyanjin and his desired mate. It was one he knew all too well and it wouldn't be good for all parties involved.

The scene seemed to be frozen in time and it only took a short few moments before it was broken as Chichi walked in holding out a full bag containing a small Saiyan size lunch. Gohan quickly took it and packed into his backpack.

"Make sure you eat it." She ordered stepping between the two boys expecting her kiss from her eldest boy. Mirai hid the amused smile that tugged at his lips as Gohan blushed leaning down to kiss his mother's cheeks in front of all the males. "That's my boy." She cooed eyes shining bright as she tried to iron out the t-shirt she disapproved of him wearing.

"I really got to go mum." Gohan insisted eagerly pushing the screen door back with a sidewards glance at Mirai before rushing to escape.

"Okay dear, but make sure you're home before five and don't make me wait a minute more." His mother called after him.

Gohan shook his head and stepped outside into the clearing. "Let's get out of here." He whispered before they both took to the sky as both fathers stepping to the door.

"That was odd." Goku said watching the two strikes across the sky. "If I didn't know any better I swear Gohan was intimidated by Mirai Trunks. Why would that be?" He wondered.

Vegeta just shook his head. "You're a bigger baka than I thought."

"What did I say? Aww... come off it Vegeta! Tell me what you meant?" Goku demanded following the prince who had decided to take his time returning home allowing the boys some alone time.

They stepped back into the house to see if any pancakes were left and it could be entertaining to annoy the Onna while he was here he thought as he disappeared indoors once more while all along praying his son makes a move on the younger boy soon.

"What's he doing back in here?" came a scream, "Don't you _dare_ think you can eat - GOKU!"

_ccccc_

They made good time on the trip to Western City where Capsule Corp, now Mirai's home, was stationed. They knew they didn't have to leave for school for another hour as they landed on the second floor balcony with Mirai Trunks opening the sliding door that led through to the foyer. "I'll just have a quick shower." He smiled coyly.

Gohan became nervous with the look that was directed his way, "I'll wait downstairs then." Gohan said eager to escape and approached the stairwell that led down to the living room where he could hear the drone of the TV.

Mirai stopped at his door and glanced over his shoulder with a reassuring smile, "Hey, its fine. You can wait in my room. I won't be too long." He reassured him not wanting him to leave.

Gohan licked his dry lips having second thoughts when he final shrugged his shoulders and followed the lavender hair into his room. As he stepped further into the room he turned to see Mirai close and lock the door, a raised brow. "Just in case..."

_Just __i__n__case what_ Gohan wanted to know watching the taller boy step away with a sly smile. "I can't have Trunks just burst in here." _Yes we can_, Gohan thought panicking at the way the boy kept looking at him like he was an appetiser.

He played it cool, "Yeah, it's the same deal with Goten." He laughed it off all casual like and stuffed his hands further into his jean's pockets trying to stop them from shaking so badly. He watched nervously as the older boy started to strip in front of him. "Mmmaybe I should wait outside..." Gohan stumbled the temperature had just shot up another hundred degrees as Mirai started to peel down what was left of his spandex pants. Eyes sprung wide as Gohan quickly spun around pretending to admire the painting hanging on the wall above the bed.

"Don't be silly. It's okay." Mirai reassured him knowing all too well what he was doing to the younger demi Saiyan. It was all planned after seen the way Gohan looked at him at his place. He thanked the heavens that he had this opportunity to have the boy of his dreams captured in his room like he was now. "You don't have to be bashful Gohan we've all guys here." That was the problem he thought licking his lips. "You haven't seen anything I don't have."

Maybe so Gohan thought but right now he was sporting something he sure as hell didn't want to disclose. "Ahhh... yeah sure. Wow look at that! I never knew what cool paintings you had here." He lied. Keeping eyes fixed on the landscape as if his life deepened on it.

Mirai had to stop himself from chuckling hearing Gohan's lame excuse to not look at him. Suddenly Gohan jumped feeling Mirai standing right behind him so very close. He could feel his breath on the back of his neck. The first thing that jumped into his head was, was he naked?

"You know," Mirai said softly as he gently ran a finger tentatively over the smaller boy's shoulder. "...all the times you've been in my room I don't recall you ever being interested in the paintings before now."

"Nnnot true..." He lied.

A sly smile curled on Mirai's lips. "Why don't you turn around and look at me." He whispered with his hot breath tickling the younger boy's ear. A shiver ran down Gohan's spine. He so wanted to do just that. He visualized attacking that mouth with his own but something inside him quickly reminded him of Ash. He had to stay focused for both their sake. Unconsciously he leaned back into that firm chest that was there supporting him. A warm haze took him over as strong as any drug that he had dabbled with. It had him melting with Mirai's scent being so close. He closed his eyes his breath caught in his throat feeling the older boy's arms slide down to grasps his hips on either side of him.

"I-I really don't think that would-would be a good idea right now." he stumbled over his words feeling Mirai's hands slide under his shirt. "Hmmm...I-I think it would _best_ to take that shower," Preferably a cold one for the both of us Gohan's clouded mind thought. "...before we find ourselves late again."

Disappointed and frowning with dejection, Mirai let his hands slip from the younger boy. Far from giving up, it only made him more determined than ever. "Okay then, I won't be long." He said with his eyes on the back of Gohan's head, fresh shampoo fragrance emanated softly from his rich dark hair as Mirai breathed it in along with his scent. He closed his eyes with the intake that was exotic. He turned to leave, but had second thoughts. "You won't go anywhere?"

"I won't." _I couldn't if I wanted to_ Gohan thought feeling aroused and knowing all too well that Mirai could tell. If he couldn't then he was seriously missing a few brain cells as he stood still facing the wall willing it to behave.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Mirai toss the remaining of his ripped clothes into the tidy bin near his desk. _So he wasn't completely naked_ Gohan's mind pondered. "I won't be long." Mirai said disappointed that Gohan didn't sneak a peek. He left the door slightly ajar on purpose, just enough to tease as he stepped into the steam of the shower. It was an open invitation if there was ever one.

He was hoping to evoke Gohan's Saiyan instincts in to action but it seemed Gohan was fighting this all the way. It frustrated the older boy no end. He wanted Gohan to let his guard down and let his impulse to work their magic.

His father had had a little heart to heart talk with him the other day and had explained everything to the younger hybrid. It helped being told that everything he was feeling wasn't uncommon among Saiyans. In fact his father thought it was about time something happened with him coming of age. He wasn't certain that half-breeds would be affected as much as a full blooded Saiyan would at this age. It was all a learning curve for the both of them but from what his father had seen he felt Mirai was on par with any other Saiyanjin teen that came in contact with his desired mate. He frowned at the thought that he would have learnt a lot more if his mother hadn't kept interrupting them always wanting to know what's going on when it came to his life. He was a big boy now and didn't understand why couldn't she see that and give him the privacy he asked for. There are just some things a guy doesn't want to talk to their mother about.

ccccc

Gohan turned around collapsing back on Mirai's unmade bed and listened to the shower splashing down over the form in the next room. He closed his eyes, unable to control the flood of images that flashed before him. One in particular was appealing as he listened to the water run in the next room and the lavender hair prince glidign the soap over that naked form, that handsome frame, steaming moist flesh that was so easily accessible right now. Gliding a feathery touch over those sold muscles with his fingers reaching up tilting his head to the side as he captures those lips in untamed passion unleashing his all – Eyes snapping open _What the hell? _Unable to breathe between the laboured pants Kama his jeans were killing him. Eyes quickly becoming glazed as he breathed in more of that scent that was Mirai.

He tried to be careful not to hurt himself anymore than he felt he was with the restriction in his pants and nervously raked his fingers through his unruly hair, trying to calm his racing heart. His eyes fell on the open door before him hearing the taps been turned off. The next thing he knew Mirai was emerging soaked from out of the shower in his line of vision he thought he was going died right there. Just kill him now and get it over with he prayed. Kami he was going to have a lot to say to Dende, when he gets his hands on him and it won't be pleasant.

"Sorry, I took so long." Gohan franticly looked down to see if it was descent. DAMN! Life sucked. He snatched his backpack off the floor and made sure it covered him as Mirai looked up from drying his hair with a towel, looking at him oddly. "You alright?"

Afraid to speak, "Ye..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Gohan chuckled nervously playing it cool while quickly averting his eyes.

Mirai frowned knowing something was not right but took his word before heading over to the closet in the hope of finding something that would turn heads, preferably Gohan's.

At the same time Gohan sighed with relief. "I'll let you get dressed..." He wanted nothing more than to escape the embarrassment – his embarrassment. Mirai would have none of it.

"Hey it's okay." Mirai insisted with a sidewards glance as he yanked up a pair of worn-out khakis pants that hung low on his hips and comfortably cupped his butt-cheeks. He was pleased to see he had got Gohan's attention at last as he purposely moved around stretching and trying to not make it too obvious while showing off.

By this time Gohan wasn't that concerned with his nerves working their magic and deflation things that had no business reacting to the lavender hair boy in the first place especially when he was already in a relationship. This he reminded himself again as his eyes were transfixed on a certain ass.

Mirai had been disappointed that Gohan never took the opportunity to make an excuse to come into the bathroom before but seeing Gohan from the corner of his eyes he knew he had his full attention which was something he relished.

Gohan couldn't draw his eyes away. They were glued to the lavender hair. It was almost painful just standing there watching Mirai search for a t-shirt to wear. He kept telling himself to move to turn around and walk away before it came evident as to what he was doing, perving and shamelessly so. He had no doubt in his mind thought that he been caught some time ago. Blinking and gathering what willpower he had he turned away without a word and fled from the room. He didn't get far. Just as he reached the balcony to take off a hand grabbed him from behind him. Startled he's whole body stiffened nervously.

"What you doing?" Mirai asked cautiously as he turned the smaller boy around to face him. He saw the uncertainty in those dark pools that he loved so much and wanted nothing more than to reach down and kiss those supple lips that called out to him. He leaned closer, hesitantly at first, before becoming gamer and with a feathery touch he pressed his lips to Gohan's.

There was a feeling of light headedness and everything seemed so surreal standing there lost in their surroundings. Both becoming gamer, leaning further into the embrace wandering hands on a quest of their own. A deep throated moan erupted from Mirai Trunks as Gohan cupped that ass that had tormented him many times before now. Hungrily they worked to bring themselves into a dizzy frenzy with hands hungrily groping. Labour breaths from both as they devoured each other right there in front of the world for all to see under the bright morning sun. Mirai tightened his hold on the younger boy until Gohan found himself firmly pressed against the taller boy. Pushing away, panting with his eyes dripping with pure lust before turning to a point in the sky with alarm.

Mirai dragged his eyes from the beauty in his grasp to see two dots on the horizon speeding towards them. There it was again an explosion of light as a burst of ki accelerated the two figures their way. "It's dad." Gohan breathed gathering much needed air into his deprived lungs. He still felt extremely aroused after everything that had played out that morning between the two. But not without a sense of angry and confusing, turning to Mirai who was watching the two figures with mixture of concern and determination.

He turned to meet Gohan, not expecting what was to come from his lips. "This _is_ WRONG!" His heart sank on hearing those words from him, "_F__orgive_ me..." He cried before rocketing into the sky and leaving the older teen standing there in a daze. Growing angry Mirai shot into the sky powering up in an eruption of ki as he chased the younger boy that was now long gone.

Goku pulled up abruptly in the air at seeing the two hybrids. He was in two minds to follow and find out what had happened when the prince pulled up alongside of him. "They don't need us interfering."

"Interfering?" _What could he possibly be __i__nterfering__ with_Goku thought.

"Like I said before I'll explain after you talk to the Onna about setting you up with references other than what that blasted pervert on the beach can offer. That's if you are really serious about doing this?" Vegeta growled after being reluctantly shanghaied by the harp into helping the baka to find a job. He knew it was a bad idea to step into the house that day. Things had a way of always falling onto his shoulders.

Goku had long lost sight of the two boys but he could still sense them racing off at a frantic rate toward Satan city. Maybe it was just a race but he could sense something else, a sense of high emotions that emanated from his son. Gohan was upset about something but with what he couldn't say. He turned to Vegeta who was looking off into the distance, probably sensing something similar from Mirai Trunks. "Okay, but I want to know what this is all about. I hate being left in the dark." Goku growled feeling frustrated as they both turned and headed off towards Capsule Corp once more.

_cccc_

Arriving at school Gohan headed downstairs to a place he knew he could hang and hope no-one would think of looking him there. He beat Mirai by a mile and didn't want to show his face after what he had done. He hated himself for been weak. _Why did __Mirai__ have to ru__i__n everything_?

He entered the janitor's office and snatched up a key from a hook behind the door and took off before being caught. Gohan reached the hall and, without anyone watching, managed to unlock the side door that led down a winding staircase that led under the stage. He lowered his ki until it was masked completely feeling safe that no one would find him, not even his father. He climbed over some school props before reaching an old red loveseat which he promptly climbed on and curled up into a tight ball.

He lay there allowing fresh tears to escape as his shoulder shook with each painful memory from moments ago that entered his head. He was sure that Mirai must hate him now. How could he be so stupid to let this happen, to be so easy that all the walls that he had built over the years crumbled and fell like that? After all these years he had never really gotten over Mirai and now this. He was so stupid to show how he felt and to show his feelings for him as he did. He was confused as to who had instigated the kiss first that quickly led to the fire that they had had. He was quick to blame himself for being the weaker of the two. He wasn't completely blind to know Mirai had been trying to seduce him for some time now, but didn't quite understand his motives for it. Was it just lust or was there something deeper there that he had missed? Surely Mirai knew it wouldn't work between the both of them? Why would he even think of proceeding with this? Once both their fathers get a wind of this their lives wouldn't be worth living. There was no doubt about that in his mind. Then there was the fact that always resurfaced that he was already in a relationship. How could he be so stupid as to let a childhood crush rule over what he had today?

He was sure Mirai would come to his senses and see it his way. What they did was a BIG mistake, but still how could he face him after something like that? He pushed himself up weakly. With knees bent and head hung low he tugged at his hair in anguish, loath and hatred. How could he do this to Ash? It kept beating at him like he was on the receiving end of one his father's Kamehameha wave, relentlessly bring a flood of guilt with it. He was drowning that's how he felt. Drowning in his own pain. Crying, sniffling and rocking himself how could he do this to everyone?

Wiping the hot tears that ran down his cheeks staring off into the dark dusty room beating himself over every little thing, seeing it as being all his fault. Some time had passed and he was left hiccupping with all the tears he had shed. He beat himself over and over until he felt drained from any kind of emotion. Gohan knew there was no way he could venture outside looking the way he felt.

Sniffling and feeling exhausted he pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen over his face. He knew he must look a mess with his hair looking uncombed and face drained of any colour except for his red swollen eyes. He wished he had gone somewhere else other than under the very place he knew that he had to be in less than a few hours. Locked away hiding out, how was he going to explain this mess to his friends and especially Ash? It was then that he remembered he was probably not even talking to him. _J__ust_ GREAT! His boyfriend was giving him the cold shoulder so he pounces on the first person he came across. That just happened to be his best friend. Things couldn't possible get any worse he thought to himself. Lying down once again before closing his eyes resting a hand over his tired weary eyes wishing he could turn back the clock. He choked out a laugh at the pun behind his thoughts knowing the one person that could help him turn back time probably hated his guts by now.

_ccccc_

Mirai had just about turned the school upside down in an unsuccessful search for the smaller demi Saiyan. Dejected and angry Mirai found himself in the last place he wanted to be, in class. He found it difficult to concentrate and constantly worrying about the younger teen. Not being able to pick up on Gohan's ki, he snapped the pen he held in half. He offered a silent apology to the girl beside him who had lent him her pen. He turned back to the problem at hand. He stared off into the distance at nothing in particular when his eyes fell onto a loud group of students entering the class room. Hopeful Mirai waved them over sitting forward.

"Hey Mirai," Videl waved smiling but it quickly slipped seeing her friend looking at her anxiously.

"Have you seen Gohan?" He asked before she could even reach her seat.

Frowning, "No, why? Is something up?" She asked growing alarmed as Eraser and the others piled around him each taking a seat where they could.

Sighing disappointed Mirai shook his head. "I don't know. We had fight of sorts."

"Woww... Gee, not you too?" Tyson chimed looking on concerned. "First Ash, now you." He said taking a seat as Dan pulled up a chair to listen in on the conversation.

"You and Gohan had a fight? When was this?" Dan asked leaning forward.

With his eyes he was drilling holes into his desk, angry at himself. "This morning. I tried to catch up to him but I lost him." He explained.

Frowning Videl stood when a thought came to her. "Here, huh?" wondering if her hunch was correct. "Dan can I borrow those keys Mr Lang gave you guys."

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"No particular reason." Dan handed them over. "Thanks." She said grasping at them.

"Don't lose them-Hey! Where're you going? The teacher will be here any sec now." Dan called watching the dark hair girl rush away.

"Can't be helped. I'll catch up with you later" She called over shoulder before disappearing out the door with everyone watching on.

Tyson hadn't heard the conversation between Videl and Dan. "There goes Satan city's hero." He said matter-of-factly when he looked up to see Videl vanishing from the room as he placed his text book out in front of him. "I feel sorry for the bastard."

"What are you talking about?" Mirai asked annoyed with the interruption of his own dilemma.

"Oh, she goes off like this now and then." Tyson explains. "She goes off to fight crime, but funny enough I don't remember hearing her get a call."

"You're kidding me?" Mirai asked in disbelief. That tiny girl fights crime and they let her? They turned to where she had left.

"Strange." Dan muttered. Being the smart guy he was he had a fair idea of what was going on but refrained from saying anything to the others. He knew out of all of Gohan's friends Videl was more likely to pull this off.

_ccccc_

Videl's hunch led her over to the hall. It was a long shot but she remembered Gohan saying he had a place he would go to think and remembered an instance where she had seen him on one of those dark days emerging from under the stage. She prayed she was right.

Creeping into the hall she made her way over to the stage before quickly descending down the stairs that would lead her under the stage to the storage area. In the dark she stumbled her way through the props before coming across a faint figure lying on one of the prop sofas. She quietly made her way over and knelt beside the prone figure feeling a wave of sympathy for her long time friend. She smoothed back his hair, pushing it away from the closed eyes. Even in the dim light she could make out he'd been crying. His face felt clammy under her touch. She shifted to get more comfortable on the floor as she stroked his hair and watched him slowly stir. Without opening his eyes Gohan's sleepy voice spoke. "I knew out of everyone it would be you that would find me." He whispered croakily.

"Well you have known me a long time. So how are you?" She asked as Gohan pushed himself up making room for her. Sleepily he rubbed his stinging eyes.

"I feel like shit." He half heartily chuckled but without humour. He was too numb to feel anything as Videl climbed up on the couch next to him and cuddled up close looking at him worriedly and kissing him on the cheek. Gohan turned to her. "Did he send you?"

"Who Ash?"

"No not him... How is he anyway?" He asked looking away feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Videl curled closer placing her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

"He didn't come to school."

"That would be right. He's not talking to me." He said drained of all emotion but feeling the tears ready to spill again.

"Give him time you know how he is. He's emotional." She whispered.

Chuckling, "He's not the only one."

Lifting her head, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so." She smirked placing her head back on his shoulder as they hugged each other in the dim light that filtered through the cracks of the floor boards above and the door. "It's not so bad down here." She chuckled feeling Gohan doing the same. They stayed down there for some time just enjoying each other's company before Videl managed to convince Gohan it was time to go and get out of this dismally place.

With Gohan close beside her they both managed to sneak out of the school grounds and over to her sports car. "Come on lets go back to my place. You can freshen up there and we can grab some lunch."

"What about the guys? They will be expecting me for practice... And what about the key, shouldn't we- "

"Don't worry about that. I'll give Dan a call and explain." Gohan looked a little uncomfortable with that idea. "Don't worry. I won't go into any detail." She reassured him as she climbed into the car opposite. Smiling, "Don't worry just sit back and relax." She said just before they took off.

As Videl drove Gohan turned away wishing his life wasn't so complicated. He leaned back and closed his eyes trying to quieten his mind and relax as they went through the centre of town. It wasn't until they reached Videl's house that he opened them.

"Did you fall asleep sleepyhead?" She asked smiling and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"I think might have." He said groggily getting out of the car and following her up the porch stairs.He stuffed his hands into his pockets while looking around. Regardless of how many times he had come over to her place he couldn't get over the place with its life size statue of the man himself Hercule placed in the centre of the circle driveway. Shaking his head amused before his attention was turned to the door opening in front of him.

"Come on in. You know where the bathrooms are. Just grab a towel and take a shower. I'll make us up some lunch. The cook isn't here during the day." She smirked knowing she shouldn't be home.

Gohan returned the smile as he sprinted up the stairs while Videl disappeared around the corner in the overly lavish tasteless mansion. Gohan passed a massive likeness of Hercule painted just after being declared the saviour of earth after defeating Cell at the games. Gohan rolled his eyes feeling nauseated being reminded of those days. The place was riddled with images of Videl's father back then before he showed signs of going bald. He made his way down the endless hallway devoid of any human active.

Finding one of the guest bathrooms he quickly stripped away his clothes and relished in the ideas of immersing himself under a hot shower to wash away all the aches and pain. Feeling the steamy stream wash down him his eyes closed welcoming the relaxation. He tried not to think too deeply about what had happened. He stood there not wanting to give it up and rubbing the perfumed soap subs over his tired skin.

It was ages before he showed himself down stairs. Videl had already started eating. "You enjoyed yourself then" she asked seeing the handsome teen enter the room looking a lot better since the last time she saw him.

"Yeah it was great. Thanks heaps, Videl. You're a saviour." He shone that killer smile of his.

He was wearing jeans and black t-shirt hair weighted down still damp with strands cover over his dark tired eyes. If she didn't know he was already taken she would try her chances again with Gohan.

"No problem. Dig in." She motioned him over to his lunch remembering her crush with the hot teen now sitting opposite her at the table. "I rang Dan and he said not to worry he'll sort it out."

Gohan eyes lifted up with mouthful of food and nodded his gratefulness and having confidence that Dan would do just that. He swallowed his food. "So ...you and Dan?"

Videl looked back down at her sandwich. "I don't know what you mean." She played ignorant. Gohan only smirked.

"Yeah riiight," He smirked taking another bite.

They sat in silence for some time comfortable eating in each other's presence. They both looked up at the sound of a car pulling up outside. Videl got up and drew back the curtain to take peek out of the massive window. "Ahh hell-"

"Who is it? ...Your dad home?"

"Uh no, he's away on some promotion scam. Just stay here I'll be back soon." She said heading off into the foyer.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and went on eating. Videl walked back in soon after and stood near the door looking apologetic. "Umm...I'll just leave you guys alone then." Gohan frowned placing his sandwich down looking at her guardedly. He slowly stood watching her retreat and a smaller figure taking her place.

"Hi babe."

"Ash? What are you doing here and how the hell did you find me?" He asked standing approaching the smaller boy.

Ash looked nervously at the floor. "I sorta overheard Videl's phone conversation with Dan."

"Sorta? You mean you bullied Dan into telling you?" Gohan smirked stepping in front of the boy that was looking as guilty as all hell.

"Yeah well I might have come off a little strong." He mumbled looking away.

Gohan laughed, grabbing him in tight hug. "Yeah, I can visualise it." He pulled away. "I thought you were at home?"

"Yeah I was, but we had practice today so I rocked up and then found out that you weren't there and Mirai had gone home because of a fight you two had."

"Mirai went home?"

"Yeah, I think that's what Tyson said. Either that or he went to your place."

"Shit, he didn't?" Gohan growled fear sprung to his heart.

"Hey... I'm not here to talk about you two. Don't you think you should be concentrating on us?"

Gohan looked down at the boy he loved and struggled with the idea of going off to look for Mirai or staying with Ash who was looking hurt and angry. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day." He said feeling guilty for cheating on his boyfriend and brought Ash into an apologetic hug, "Sorry." He whispered.

Ash pulled him away with sly smile. "You smell good." He purred reaching up boldly taking Gohan's lips with some urgency before breaking away. "You look hot." He whispered with longing in his eyes as they met Gohan's. "You know, I could take you here." He smirked watching Gohan blush.

"I don't think so. Videl might have something to say about that." Gohan chuckled before leaning in for another kiss. Right now he wanted to lose himself and forget about Mirai. He noted as he pulled away that there was something amiss in that kiss compared to the one he had earlier with Mirai. "Come on, I feel much better let's get to school and practice that new song." Gohan suggested wrapping his arm over his guy. Ash called Videl down. They listened to the echoing before seeing her appear from upstairs.

"You two made up?" She asked hopeful sprinting down the stairs. Gohan turned to Ash and they both nodded.

"Yeah, it's all cool." Ash said with his hand pushed into Gohan's back pocket getting a good feel. Gohan didn't say a word. His mind was on his little fiasco early this morning when he had cheated on his boy. Ash would kill him or at least never talk to him again. It was something he couldn't have or cope with right now in his life. His friends were what were holding him together. He really wished he could talk to someone about this. Maybe when he gets a chance he could pull Videl aside and see what she has to say. Hopefully she will know what to say or do.

_ccccc_

Gohan made a note to get home on time but couldn't help the feeling of overbearing dread as he slowly lowered himself in front of his house. He wondered if Mirai had made an appearance something he hoped hadn't happened. If he had, he was so in the shit right now that would make fighting Cell looked more appealing than entering that house knowing his mother wasexpecting him. He sensed her milling around in the kitchen like she normally would at this time.

He stepped through the front door and lowered his bag from his shoulder. He cautiously poked his head around the corner peeking into the kitchen.

"Good to see you are home on time for change." Chichi said without looking around from what she was doing, knowing full well her son was home.

"What are you cooking? It smells great." Gohan said thinking it didn't help to butter up his mother as he leaned down with her expecting her daily kiss from him.

She knew full well what her boy was up to. She knew he must be feeling guilty about something. Suspiciously Chichi turned to him and watched him pinch a few cookies from the plate on the table. "Spill it!" She growled unexpectedly. Gohan snapped to her, eyes wide startled.

"Huh?" Confused he looked at her expectantly with a mouthful of food.

"What have you been up to?" She demanded to know. Gohan stood up not knowing what to say. Wondering if Mirai really did come over because if he had he doubted his mother would have let him kiss her.

"Nothing." He defended himself getting ready to leave before she started.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Up stairs. Homework." He added trying to win her approval.

"No, you're not. I want you to go over to Capsule Corp and pick up Goten."

He stopped in mid step and looked back at her in disbelief, "You what?" Not believing this. "But mum can't dad pick him up?"

"He's not back yet. What's got into you? It won't take you long. I thought you would be happy to see your friend."

Gohan looked away he was far from happy. "Fine I'll go." He grumbled storming out of the house and rocketed into the sky. He didn't particularly want to face the young prince just yet and he was sure as hell Mirai wouldn't want to see him. This was going to be awkward at best.

cccc

"Gohan." Bulma smiled letting him in through the sliding door that led out to the yard. "Your mum sent you to get Goten huh?"

Nodding he stuffed his hands in his denims pockets and looked around nervously for a much taller lavender hair boy other than the midget racing up the stairs with a fistful of what looked like lollies. "Trunks tell Goten that Gohan is here!" She called after him.

Gohan physically cringed at Bulma shouting out his name. He was hoping that he had gotten away with not facing the older boy but knew for a fact that he would have heard his mother shout out his name. He was proven correct with the next person that came down those same steps. Mirai stepped down with a solemn mask firmly in place over his handsome face. Gohan unconsciously backed up a few steps as the older boy steadily approached looking more like he was going to strike him as he passed his questioning mother. "Mirai?"

"We're going out." Mirai stated grabbing Gohan's arm and yanking him back so as he had to follow. He didn't let go until he had the eldest Son boy where he wanted him. He pushed him roughly up again the outside wall of his home with both hands stretched on either side of Gohan's head pressed into him, and before he could utter a word Mirai kissed him full on the lips.

Breathless Gohan melted sunken into the heated needed kiss. Feeling lightheaded he swayed with the overwhelming sensations that pulsed and coursed through him. Strong hands kept him from falling as the kissed deepened drawing the very life force out of him.

A moan escaped, but from who? Gohan couldn't answer as he felt he was losing himself. A warning snarl emanated from the older boy as Gohan tried to push away. Mirai was going to have none of that as he clutched him tighter not letting go of him so easily. Gohan's reasoning snapped back in full force as he powered up and shoved the older boy back. "Don't _you_ DARE!" He growled as his chest raised and fell in time with his beating heart.

They locked horns in a ferocious look that would put any one of their strongest foes on edge with the impending war that was about to erupt at any moment. One that held a promise of great pain that would otherwise be capable of killing someone less stronger than themselves no doubt.

"Why do you have to _complicate_ THINGS?" Gohan snapped turning his back only to be shoved back with greater force. He slammed into the wall hard and was knocked to the ground. Mirai quickly advanced pinning him down. They wrestled trying to overpower the other which quickly led to both demi Saiyans powering up, a vow of things to come.

"Why do you have to _fight_ THIS?!" Mirai snarled blocking a blow to the face with Gohan pinned under him bucking desperately to throw him off. Mirai held his ground. They rolled in the grass as they exchanged blows until Gohan escaped from Mirai's hold, quickly rolling back onto his feet. Ready and guardedly they locked horns again like young bulls with their eyes.

"I don't know what you're _talking_ about! There is _no_ THIS!" Gohan snarled back. "THERE NEVER WILL BE!"

"You're a BAKA!" Mirai spat. "You think you can just walk away from this?" he snarled.

Eyes locked narrowing into dangerous slits as they circled each other ignoring Trunks and Goten inside yelling to everyone that there was a fight going on.

"As far as I am it is... It _ends_ HERE! I can't do this. Why can't we just be friends? It was perfect but _then_ YOU had to _KISS_ ME!" Gohan growled charging the taller boy and knocking him back tumbling them both down as the front door swung open with two chibis and Bulma rushing out to see both boys on the ground exchanging blows once more.

Pulling her hair Bulma could only scream. "MIRAI TRUNKS, SON GOHAN?"

"Go Mirai _hit_ HIM!" Trunks cheered. "Get him good OWWW, That's gotta hurt!" Trunks cringed seeing himself nail a hard punch in the side of Gohan's face. That was bound to leave a nasty bruise.

"COME ON GOHAN, _GET_ HIM!" Goten cheered just much for his own brother before Bulma grabbed the pair much to their angst and told them to get back in the house.

"BOYS, STOP THIS!" Bulma shouted looking up into the sky to see if her wayward husband was anywhere in sight. To her delight she saw two streaking of burning lights heading their way. She was relieved but wished they would hurry up. She turned back to the two teenagers going at each other like they were out for blood andlooked over shoulder to see the two chibis with their noise hard pressed up against the glass of the living room window. Her eyes narrowed glaring up at them, Sayains!

Her eyes fixed on the hose and the possibilities as they returned to the two teenagers that needed to cool down. She was just about to institute her plan when she turned in time to see two warriors touch down beside her. Curiously looking down at their teenager's boys, "What's going on?" Goku asked watching the boys plough their fists into each other with the intent to cause some serious damage on the other.

"How am I_ suppose__d__ to_ KNOW? I came out and found them _like_ THIS!" Bulma growled wanting someone to put a stop to it, preferably their dense fathers who were just standing there watching with some fascination.

With a superior raised brow and a smirk gracing his lips Vegeta turned to the earth Saiyan smugly. "It looks like _my_ brat has the upper hand." He boasted with his arms proudly folded across his chest. Goku shoot him with a glare.

"Gohan can take Mirai _anytime_!" He growled seriously, folded his arms across his own chest mimicking the arrogant prince.

"In your dreams, Baka." Vegeta scoffed before they both turned back to watch their boys. Willing each of their sons to beat the other, it came down to a matter of pride for both full bloods.

"Weeeelll? ... Don't just _stand_ there!... STOP THEM!" Bulma growled causing both Saiyanjins to turn to her surprised at her outburst. With a sigh of annoyance Vegeta un-folded his arms and stepped over to the two hybrids. He reached down and in one swift movement had his son pulled off and away. Goku reached over and helped Gohan to his feet as the boy wiped away the blood that was pouring of his nose.

Both fathers stood with their sons beside them. Bulma stood between them all waiting for answers. "Weeeell?" She asked expectantly. "You both have a lot of explaining to DO!" She growled with her hands on her hips looking sternly at them both. Both boys looked away wiping the blood from their faces. Both too pissed to get a word out. Chest rising falling angrily.

Rebellious both boys stayed tight lip with their fathers watching guardedly arms folded waiting until Vegeta patience left him swatted Mirai on the back of the head. "Answer the Onna!" He ordered.

Mirai's fiery eyes snapped to his father refraining from saying something that would only land him in more trouble. He looked over at Gohan who was touching nose gingerly until their eyes locked. "It was nothing so I've been told." He growled, eyes narrowing.

Gohan scoffed looking away too pissed to say or do anymore. Not understating Goku turned to his son. After his little talk this morning with Vegeta he had a better understand of what changes his boy was having with coming of age. He still didn't quite understanding the finer points. "Haven't you got anything to add? Was this about nothing?" Goku asked not believing it for moment.

Gohan looked away furious. "That's about it."

Bulma rolled her eyes and was ready to throttle the pair of them. "Mirai get inside and clean yourself up and _don't_ YOU DARE put any blood on the carpet." She turned to Goku who was fixed on his son watching him like a hawk. "I think it would be best if you take Gohan home."

"I can take myself home." Gohan snapped surprising Bulma with his curtness. He rubbed his grazed arm where he had hit the concrete wall with great force. Mirai had grown a lot stronger since their last meeting.

"Let's go." Goku said taking control. Eyes narrowing Gohan did as his father asked but not without letting him know he didn't liked being told what to do. With a violent blast of strength Gohan was out of there. Goku shook his head and called his youngest son who came running out keen to tell his father all about the fight as they raced to catch up with Gohan.

Mirai with a sidewards glance watched Gohan and Goku as they quickly disappeared stepping past his mother and up into the house. This was far from over. Like his father, Mirai's patience had run out.

_ccccc_

Unable to get away from his mother's wrath when he rocked up with a bloody nose, a massive red and blue burse that swelled its ugly head on the side of his face, one that looked too tender to touch. The cuts and grazes that were any ever day occurrences for earth's warriors when it came to fight a foe, but never delivered from fighting a friend.

Chichi was speechless seeing her son standing there like he has just returned from a war zone. His head hung low ashamed standing just behind his father to afraid of his mother's wrath. Shaking her head disgusted, "Up the stairs and wash yourself."

Gohan not looking up turned away with Goten rushing to his mother to tell her everything when she sternly put a stop to it. She didn't want to hear it quickly sending him to his room turning back to her husband for the answer that he couldn't offer. Pulling out the chair tea forgotten as slumped down in tears what was happening to his family? Crying with Goku quickly coming to her added, "I don't understand... What's happening to him?"

Sympathetically he hugged her letting her cry while lost in his own thoughts on their troubled son.

Gohan didn't leave his room that night, doused in self-pity. Washed with all the blood gone leaving only the swelling on his face and his pride barely intact with all grazes that lined his body. Aches and pains he knew will be all but gone tomorrow.

Full of anger at what Mirai did. How dare him! He collapsed back onto his bed, wearing only a pair of loss fitting track pants, staring off at the ceiling, recalling every blow with great detail, allowing his anger to swell to the surface all over again. His eyes narrowed with the thought of the lavender hair teen. "The bastard!"

He rolled over in two minds of going after him once more and really showing him what he thought about his little fiasco, but he doubted his father would let him slip past to their place. He knew his folks were downstairs still talking about him. He could hear his mother's voice rise more times than he would like to count.

Restless he climbed back onto to his feet pacing running his fingers through his still damp hair. Feeling like a caged animal he was in two minds of escaping but he didn't like his chances. He crouched and reached under his bed to quickly pull out the answer to everything. He needed to stop thinking stop hurting. It was all just too much crushing down on him and he couldn't take it. His hands shook with anticipation as he tried to light the thing.

He leaned back against his bed with one leg bent while the other stretched out in front of him drawing in the toxins that filled him with promises. He felt the warm glow taking hold of his senses as it quickly spread cloaking his mind of any real thought. This is what he wanted. He relaxed watching the smoke swirled in front of him as it drifted away. He felt himself sinking into numbness as a small smile graced his lips. The pain was bleeding away with all the troubled memories. He wished he could be permanently stoned so he didn't have to feel anymore. He wished all the pain could just dissipate like the smoke in front of him as he allowed himself sink into the warm feeling as the drug took hold over him.

He was uncaring as the drone of his mother's voice once again rose from downstairs. Nothing could affect him while he was like this. Nothing could penetrate this smoke haze. He felt himself drifting and that's how he liked it. His world was becoming all too familiar complicated again. Dangerously so and he couldn't handle it if it fell into those dark days again.

He felt as if a part of him was missing somehow a day a month taken away from him and he couldn't retrieve it even if want to. What happened in those missing days? Whatever it was it never truly left him because it kept it was constantly religiously knocking on the back of his brain letting him know he couldn't escape from this. Not until he was introduced to drugs and booze. He was thankful of it because without it he couldn't see himself lasting as long as he had.

He took another puff not wanting to give it up anytime soon as he allowed himself to sink further in. He had lost count how many he had smoked when he turned to the door hearing what sounded like someone knocking on his door, but it didn't sound real. He looked at it as if it was something alien and probably was as he thought he heard his father voice calling him.

It was muffled and so far removed from the sound as the room tilted around him. He didn't mind it and just went along with it as he lowered his head to the ground while hearing his name once more closing his eyes welcoming what the drug was doing to his system.

It was then he jumped and turned to the door with the sound of a loud thud and there it was again his name. "Goo aw-ay" He slurred frowning slightly as he forced himself to sit up with the help of the bed.

"Gohan?"

Whhhat..." He slurred frowning not liking being pulled away from the warm haze he was surrounded in being forced to think, it hurt. "What you want?" He asked trying unsuccessfully to hide the evidence, placing the tin back under his bed. He waved the smoke toward the open window and went to stand only to collapse back onto his bed in a fit of giggles.

"Son, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing." Gohan giggled rubbing his eyes warily wanting nothing more than to sleep. "I'm tired go away!" He chuckled letting his arm go limp over his weary eyes when he heard the door open. DAMN! There goes another lock he mindlessly thought as he giggled and rolled over when he felt strong hands lift him up forcing him to sit. Unable to support himself Gohan collapsed back.

"Gohan what's wrong with you?" Goku asked confused sniffing the air. This wasn't the first time he had smelt this strange odour around his son. He looking at his boy who seemed to be content to curl up asleep with him supporting him. Something was far from right. He shook him. "Gohan!" He called.

Gohan's only response was to curl closer whilst mumbling something incomprehensible into his chest. Dumbfounded Goku just looked down at his son in his arms. "Son?" making up his mind Goku lifted Gohan up and carried him into the master bedroom where pulled back the covers before careful laying him on the bed. He quickly removing his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside him. He was just getting settled when Gohan rolled over and curled himself alongside his father resting his head on his shoulder as Goku shifted so he could get more comfortable and pulled the covers over both of them. His nose twitched in annoyance with the foul smell that coated his son.

In the dark he looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow where he knew he would have to explain to his boys that their mother had left for a few days to stay with her father the Ox King. Maybe he could leave out all the sordid details just let them think that she was on a holiday. He sighed as he tightening his hold over his troubled eldest boy when he felt the mattress shift under the weight of his youngest crawling in to bed with them. It was going to be full bed tonight he thought as the little half asleep chibi curled up close to him opposite his brother.

"What stinks?"

"Your brother."

"Oh..."

TBC...

A/N: A BIG thanks to Vegeta-sire ;)

Wow... it's really been a while since I've updated this. Opps, sorry!

Anyways, I hope this is okay. I would have liked to have posted this early on in the week but I started to play with it again, hence I've added six more pages to the original text. GO ME! Hehehe...

Kris thanks for the advice, it's all cool. I didn't take offence to anything you had to say : ) I sorta have this system where I play with whatever story that I'm in the mood for. I just think I'm going to be slow with any updates until everything settles around me. Hopefully I'll get back on scratch at some point.

I'm always open to any advice or ideas. ;) Thanks again guys for reviewing. It always gets my butt moving. Oh, and if you see a spelling or gramma error just point them out to me and I'll see about fixing it.

I've noticed one thing while writing this; Gohan seems to be more submissive around Mirai Trunks than he does when his around Ash. This occurred naturally so that was interesting. It looks as if Gohan knows who his boss is lol!

I'm even considering whether I should have a little Videl and Gohan thing happening on the side a little later... (That wasn't in the original script) hehehe... thumbs up or down on that one? lol! I will wait in anticipation for your answers. ;)


End file.
